Deliver us from Evil
by DarkVyse88
Summary: The Titans greatest foes have joined forces to team up. The world is now thretened. And, an old love will return. BBxT, SxR, and RobxStar
1. Crippled Evil

Deliver us from Evil

Hello everyone. DarkVyse88 here. I hope you enjoyed my last piece of work. I would like to say that this may be my last Teen Titans FF, as I am going to explore some new territories. Anyways, here's my newest piece. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Crippled Hatred

_Revenge. It's simple, really. However you say it as vengeance, retribution, retaliation, etc. The word is still the same whatever way you look at it. As one can think, revenge is always on the mind of someone. Just the feeling of the word, the knowing of the word, and then, finally, the utilization of the word in action. Well, what if one person wanted to take it too far? To the point of no return? And the target in question was no one person, but many, even going beyond many._

The room was entirely black. Not a beam of light was seen in the room. Of course, those in the room weren't complaining. The presence of living beings was made irrelevant by the noise of quiet breathing. If someone came into this darkened room, they may sense the feeling of others, but question whether they are friend or enemies. They probably didn't even know much about themselves. But they were in this room, unknown of what was to come or what was to happen, but their goal was united.

Just then, a beam of light shone on a side of the room. The light revealed a long table that stretched out into the darkness. Two of the people were near the light, but it only showed them sitting down. Their faces were still covered in shadow. The sound of wheels approaching was then heard in the distance and was fast approaching. "Finally, this is all going to pay off." A voice from the darkness said. The object that was making the noise had now just came into the light. It was a motorized wheelchair; made irrelevant by the huge battery attached to the back and a control stick on the right armrests. But, the main thing that was noticed the most was the person controlling the wheelchair. One of his hands moved from the switch and rested his arm on the armrest. Of course, this was the only arm he could rest for the other one was missing. He also had no legs, only very short stumps that barley reached over the chair's edge. He wore steel body armor that was the colors black and grey. His face was covered entirely by a mask, the left side entirely black and the other side orange with a hole for the eye.

"You." Someone from the table's end said. "Yes, it's me." The masked man replied. He then waited as if for a reply, but silence only hung over the room. "You all act like I just had my funeral," he began," I'm here. I would give myself a standing obation, but I have sustain some difficulties." A new voice, with a tone of old age in it, said, "I thought you meet your demise during that problem with your apprentice." "Not even a volcano can stop my glory." He replied. A female voice from the front of the table then asked," And you didn't get any replacements for your wounds because?" His tone then became a lot more serious," I don't believe in hiding my wounds. I want to keep them as a reminder of what I have gone through."

"Moving on," another voice said, with the sound of a finger tapping metal," why are we here? I want answers and I want them now." "As you all know, each and everyone of us may be different, but we have one thing in common. We want to see the Titans fall." The masked man said. "Agreed." Another voice said. "I have assembled all of you here due to your powers, your skill, and the way you hate the Titans. You are all perfect for my plan." "What is it?" the female voice asked, manicured fingers revealed by the light and now drumming on the table. "I will reveal it shortly, but it's all about vengeance, just like all of you. And, it involves Earth as our target." "What's in it for us?" the voice accompanied by the metal tapping sound asked. "Why, a seat of power in my new order," the masked man stated," and the change to finally due away with those you despise.' Suddenly, a huge, red claw hit the table and caused a huge crash, as it was accompanied by a deep voce that said," Give me Raven and we have a deal." "Well, I have one vote. How about the rest of you?" The others didn't replay, so one of the voices said," I believe our last speaker has given our reply. "Excellent, Then we are ready. Yet, we have one more person to help us. The card in our winning hand."

He then moved his chair backward into the darkness. The people heard it for a few seconds, and then it suddenly stopped. Another light then shone a few feet away. The masked man was there, but this time, he wasn't alone. Behind him was a large, cylinder vat that was filled with a clear green liquid. But, it was what was inside that was the most noticeable thing. Floating upright in the tank was a naked blond girl. Her hands were at her sides, exposing her chest. Wires ran from her arms, legs, and chest to the sides of the tank, which ran to some computers on the outside, that were resting on a table. The screens ran with heart rates, the number of cells in the body, and whether or not the body was infected or not. Her eyes were closed and her face was in a calm, undisturbed expression. "May God." One of the voices said. "I am full of surprises." The masked man said. "That is not possible. She was killed. Is this a clone of some sort?" the one with the aging voice asked "No," the man," she is before you as the original." The masked man said. "Well, you have to say," the female voice said," she may not be as good looking as me, but she'll do." "You bet she's good looking," the voice at the far end said," come on, let her out. I can get show her a good time." With that, the voice laughed as a voice near it said, "Save your jokes for another time."

"I concur," the deep voice said, "now what does she have to do with all of this?" "Well, for the first part, she has a vendetta to settle with someone." "It better not be my target or I am gone." The female voice stated. "Its someone else, so don't worry yourselves." The man then turned to the vat and stared hard at the girl. As he ran his hand down the cool outside, he said, "And she is what I need for my plan." "For the sake of it, I hope you are right." The far end voice said. "Do not worry, I will make sure of it." He then turned his chair to where the table was illuminated and said," My allies. We will dominate our oppressors! This world will soon be ours! And on my name, Slade Wilson, I will make sure of it!" He maneuvered his chair towards the control panel and said, "I think its time for the games to begin." He then pushed a button to cause the liquid in the vat to slowly drain to the bottom. Slade then let out a huge laugh as the girl opened her eyes as her the water sank to neck level.

Who are these allies? What plans does Slade have? Chapter 2 is coming soon!


	2. The Girl of my Nightmares

Deliver us from Evil

I own nothing

Chapter 2: The Girl of my Nightmares

Beast Boy tossed in his bed, muttering to himself. He tossed and turned around, unaware of his actions due to his sleep. The uncontrollable mutter he was saying was in a broken up sentence that sounded like," No…please…Terra…. Don't…No!" As soon as he yelled that, he jolted up quickly in bead, panting heavily. He looked around, as if expecting something. But, he saw nothing. Just his room and the way he left it. Discarded wrappers dirty clothing, and moldy food items dotted the floor. "Everything's the same," he reassured himself," as always."

He slowly got out of his bed and moved across the floor. He opened the door quietly as to not wake the others and dragged himself over to the bathroom. He then moved in front of a door to his side and then stopped. The name said "Specter", but before it became his room. It was another's room. Someone special. Someone dear to his heart. He felt his heart start to fill with depression and walked away before he was consumed by it. As he entered the bathroom, he walked up to the mirror and looked at his facial features. It had been three years since Blood had fallen and here he was; eighteen and still good looking, in his opinion. "Hey there." He said to his sweet drenched reflection staring back at him. HE turned on the sink and let the water run on his hands. He then splashed some of it on his face, the cool water feeling refreshing. As he wiped his face, the dream then once again tried to rear its ugly head back in, but he blocked it out and headed back to bed.

As he once again passed by the door he stopped in front of originally, it opened. Out of it stepped Specter. He was wearing a robe and his mask was off, revealing his black hair and blue eyes. "BB," he said with a yawn," its three AM. What are you doing up?" "I couldn't sleep. I'm heading back now." BB replied. He then noticed a red mark on Specter's neck and asked," Hey, what's that?" Specter covered the mark and said," Nothing." Bb then heard a low murmur from the inside and then asked," Is Raven in there with you?" "Maybe." He said. "Whatever." Bb said as he walked down the hall, hearing Specter's door close behind him. He went back into his room and said at the foot of his bed.

He couldn't sleep, so he just started to think. His mind then thought back to all that had happen three years ago. The team had experienced many events. Slade's death, Trigon's fall, the coming of the sorcerer Malvento, the destruction of HIVE and Blood, and the Red X incident that had happened a month ago. Then came the passing of three years. Himself, Specter and Robin were eighteen; Starfire was seventeen along with Raven and Cyborg, although he never could have his body grow beyond what it was he would be nineteen. The Titans had been relatively slow in the years, either taking down crime bosses or nutcases like Dr. Light. But, even if crime had been cleaned up, they were still good friends.

But, there was just one thing he was jealous of. One thing he wanted despised. They weren't alone. Well, they had friends, except it was different. He wanted someone to love him. He watched how everyone was having a good relationship. He did felt feelings for Raven, but now she loved Specter. Robin was now with Starfire (what a surprise), and Cyborg, even though his relationships most likely didn't last more then three months, had at least found love many times. But for BB, it had been a failure. He could never find the perfect girl. Not since Terra. His body shivered with the thought of her. Her carefree personality, her beauty, and how the two loved each other. But, she became Slade's apprentice and tried to kill the team. She then rebelled against him, but it nearly killed her. She was turned into a statue and the team would search for a cure. Of course, that would soon begin the beginning of his terrible dreams. Some guy came into the cave with Jinx and just destroyed the statue. He tried to fight the killer, but Jinx had delayed this. BB felt deep hatred for the mysterious person and wanted to kill him, but would Terra like that? He laughed softly at thinking of how a dead person would of felt. But then he slowly started to sop at thinking of this, and soon the nightmare replayed in his head.

For the past three years, he covered up the dream as it would play through his mind on and off again. He hid the pain he felt behind his humor, but that didn't help him a lot. BB never mentioned the dream as to not worry his friends. All in all, that damned nightmare was the reason he could never fully get rid of his pain. He could play the dream in his head like a record, even if he wasn't sleeping. He starts off in the dream in a long passageway. He hears "Beast Boy!" being yelled down the hallway by a familiar voice. He runs down the passage, following the familiar sounding cries. He reaches the end and there his dream becomes even worse. He comes into the familiar cavern where a bottomless hole resides there. In the center there is a rock platform accessible via a walkway. At the end he sees Terra, but she is human and in the Slade outfit. She continues to call his name. He tells her to run, but as she tries, the suit shocks her and freezes her body in place. With her body immobile, he tries to run across the runway, but it blows up, the destroyed pieces falling into the abyss. Out of nowhere a man in a Slade mask and wearing the same clothes as the person who killed Terra comes next to her. He raises his fist as she yells, "Beast Boy! You have to save me!" He then watches as the fist comes straight down on her head, which he the part when he wakes up with a jolt.

He wiped his eyes in his bed spread as tears started to form on them. He missed he so much. BB hated himself for falling to save her twice. There was also the pain felt at not telling her how he felt. How much she meant to him. BB just wanted to see her here with him and say, "I love you." That day would probably never come. He looked over at his bedside clock and realized it was six o'clock in the morning. "Never thought I waste that much time thinking instead of sleeping." He joked. He then got up and put on a new costume and a green hoody, deciding on talking a morning walk in the city. BB quietly left his room, made it to the rooftop, transformed into a bird and flew over to the city.

The day was coming early as the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. The lights of the buildings that had once illuminated it at night were now being shut off. The streets were quiet, the only sound of passing cars. Some joggers dotted the streets, but everyone else was either sleeping or had gotten to their jobs early. Beast Boy like how the street was quiet this way, before the rush. He walked the streets of the city, his hood over his head and his hands in the pockets of the hoody, admiring the serene peace the city was at. As he turned a corner, he then realized that he wasn't paying attention it where he was going. He then noticed the street that he was on. He started to walk quicker down the street. His walk then turned to a jog, which then turned into a run. He ran down two blocks and up an incline, his pace quickening as he got to the park and then to another hill. He looked as though he wanted to go to where he was going. He then finally got to where he wanted. On the hillside was a jutting out platform made of concrete. On the platform was a park bench and a two trees behind it. BB walked down to the tree and leaned against it, looked out at the city that lay before him. He then looked around, as though he was expecting someone. "What am I doing here?" Bb asked himself as he realized what he was doing. "And why did I come back here anyway?"

He never wanted to come back here. It was just another hurtful memory. He had brought Terra here to this one spot, to show here the city at daybreak. They sat next to each other and saw the sun's rays hit the rooftops of the buildings. How the lights of the buildings seemed to go off all at once. At that moment, he turned his head towards Terra and had really noticed Terra then. The wind blowing her blond hair. Her deep eyes looking with wonder at what was before them. He lips curling into a smile. He had wanted to tell her his feelings, to hear how she felt about him, to have her, to kiss her. But, he missed the chance. And now, here he was, lonely and he missed the chance. The sun was now halfway over the horizon and the area was now covered in light. "Better head home." He said as he turned around and walked a few feet forward. But just then, a shadow stretched in front of him. He looked at it, and realized it to be in the figure of a person hovering on something. "It can't be." He said as he turned around. There, on a rock slap, with her blond hair blowing behind her, her eyes coolly looking at BB, and her hands on her hips, was Terra.

Is Terra really back? Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Old Faces

Deliver us from Evil

I don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Old faces

Beast Boy stood there, his face in shock. He couldn't believe it. There in front of him, was Terra. Her body stood there on the floating rock, outlined by the sun's rays. The girl he had thought was dead. The girl he thought was gone forever. The girl he dreamed about and wanted back in his life was right here, out of the blue. His gaze meet hers as he removed put down his hood, revealing his face. "Glad I found you here." She said, her voice filled with an eerie calmness. BB wasn't caring about that right now. His heart was bursting with joy at seeing her alive, before him.

"Terra!" he yelled out with a smile. He began to run to her, but something unexpected happened. A sharpened rock pillar shot out of the ground in front of BB. It then curved down and stopped its sharp point only a few inches from his neck. "What are you doing?" he asked, his face sweating with fear. "Move and I'll gut you here." She said as her eyes glowed yellow for an instant and then stopped. She jumped down from the platform and headed towards BB. It was at this time that he finally got a good look at her. First of was her clothing. She was wearing gray jumpsuit with orange sections on the knees, elbows, and around the waist. On her chest was a steel plate that bared a gold S on it. Her hands were cupped behind her back as she walked, giving her a kind of personality like an army officer. Her eyes were the newest feature of her. Instead of the friendly kind of vibe they originally gave off, these were less inviting. They were filled with hatred and evil swimming in them.

Terra stood next to the pillar, looking BB over. "I can say it is you. You have grown." She said noticing his change in appearance. "So have you." BB said, upon noticing she had grown up to his neck and her body looked a lot more developed. "Well, I am seventeen. And with age comes good fortune and greater power." Terra said as she lifted her hand, which then glowed yellow. The pillar then wrapped itself around BB, only leaving his head exposed. "Is this some kind of joke?" BB asked as he squirmed around in his prison. "I can tell you truthfully," she stated," this is no joke." "Let me out!" BB yelled out as she came closer to him. "You would like that wouldn't you? To get out so you can once again finish me off for good!" She yelled as she raised her hand. The hand then came down and slapped BB across the face.

"I thought you would be glad to see me again." Bb said as after the blow had come. "You make me sick at hearing you say that." She replied. "You're not Terra. You can't be. She's not like this." BB said. Terra then raised another platform and sat down on it, her legs dangling over the edge as she said, Oh, don't worry. It is me, alive and in the flesh." "This is not right. I saw you die." Beast Boy replied. "You would of like me out of your life, wouldn't you." Terra said with a tone of ignorance. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" BB asked. "You always have to know everything," Terra said shacking her head," well, I better start of as simple as I can. The woman who you thought dead wasn't me."

"What?" BB asked, his mind swimming with confusion. Before she went turncoat, she had been with them for about two months. Okay, so it gave her enough time to get information for Slade, but BB thought of that time as the best time he ever spent in his life. "I can not believe I once considered an idiot like you more then a friend." Terra said as she looked at BB, her eyes now piercing right through him. BB felt the insult drive threw him like a knife. "You see, that girl was me, and yet she wasn't." Terra stated. "You mean like a clone?" BB asked. "And he gets the million dollar question right!" She shouted out. "But how? Cloning isn't possible. The team and I have never encountered a case like that." "The person I work for says differently." Terra replied, tapping the gold S on her chestplate.

Suddenly, BB's face went into shock. "No, he can't be…" he began. "Yes, he's very much alive." She butted in. "But how? He was thrown into a volcano!" BB yelled back. "He had a little help from a friend." "Terra, you don't have to work for him. He is just using you." He said. "Shut up!" she yelled back, "Slade has opened my eyes to the truth. That is the Titans are liars and deceivers." "What has he told you?" BB asked. "Much. Originally, I had planned to betray him when I first started to become his apprentice. Of course, being the great leader that he is, he caught me. He punished me by throwing me into a cryogenic sleep, but, while my mind was still on, my body was being enchanted, my powers going beyond their limit. He made me stronger."

She then raised her hand and made the pillar around BB squeeze him tighter. He grunted at the pain he was feeling. "He talked to me while I slept, and the things he said finally showed me truth. When I heard my clone had been turned to stone and then later destroyed, I discovered that you had let that happened. Not only that, but my master had nearly died in the conflict." Her gaze then became full of hatred as she said," You and the rest of your team wanted me to die!" "No, we would never do that!" BB shot back. Just then, the pillar that had ensnared him had gone back into the ground and Terra was now hovering on a rock platform. "I have heard enough of your lies for now," she began," but, soon enough, we will meet again. Farewell." "Terra wait!" BB yelled, but she had hovered back into the air and was gone from sight.

Immediately, BB ran back to the tower to tell the others. They were eating breakfast when he barged in and started shooting of his story at a thousand miles an hour. "BB, slow down," Cyborg said," the only parts I got were 'the', 'her', and 'evil'." "Okay, you're not going to believe me." "Try us." Specter said. "Okay. Slade is back and I just met Terra, who told me that the other one was a clone, and now she hates us and what's all of us dead." He said. "Maybe you shouldn't have said anything." Specter said. "Guys, I am serious!" he yelled. "Friend, are you sure about her? Are you having, as you humans call it, mourning?" Starfire asked. "Beast boy, she's been gone for three years. I know it's hard, but you probably might be seeing things." "But she was real." BB said. Robin came up to him and said," We know you're upset, but it's over. Even if Slade is alive, how would we know it." "Quite right Robin," a voice out of no where replied," why, he would just show his face to begin with."

The team turned to see, on the television screen, Slade. Unlike his other appearances, they could see his disabled body in his wheelchair. "Slade!" Robin shouted, his face filled with anger as he raced over to the screen, the others following him. "Now Robin, is that anyway to treat an old friend." Slade said, his head resting on his only remaining hand. "We were never friends," Robin said," besides that, what are you doing alive." "I had some help. And yet, I wish I had a little more help." "So, maybe we should call you wheels from know on." Cyborg joked. "I don't want to be treated that way, after what I'm been planing." "Tell us Slade. Robin demanded. "Robin, the old Slade would do that. I'm the new Slade. And the new Slade will reveal his plan soon enough."

"Besides that, there's another matter we have to talk about." Robin said. "And what is that?" Slade asked. "Did I really meet Terra?" BB asked. "Of course you did. Why wouldn't you?" Slade stated. "So Terra is alive." Raven said. "Alive and well. In fact, you can meet here." "When?" Satrfire asked. "Why, were I am," Slade said," and don't worry, I will take care of all travel accommodations." Just then, cylinder canisters came out of the doorways of the living room area. They span around, causing purple smoke to rise up. "Gas!" Robin yelled as the group was engulfed. The members coughed as the smoke filled their lungs, making them dizzy. And, one by one, the team members fell unconscious to the ground. BB was the last to drop. As his eyes closed, he saw the dark silhouettes of people entering the room, and then darkness.

What is Slade's plan? How is Terra involved? Find out in Chapter 3!


	4. Eden

Deliver us from Evil

I don't own anything

Chapter 4: Eden

The team members, stunned from the gas, only saw darkness in their unconscious state. They felt nothing, only adrift on an endless platform. Of course, that would soon end. "Wakey wakey, Titans," a voice seemingly out of nowhere in the darkness said, you have over slept." Beast Boy was the first to wake up. His eyes remained cloudy as he first opened them, but they slowly cleared. He was looking up at a ceiling that had piping running up and down it. He slowly got up, noticing the other members also waking up. "Everyone okay?" he asked. "I hate knockout gas." Cyborg replied. "Where are we?" Starfire asked. The others looked around at the room they were in. Along with the piping in the walls, the floor and walls were also made of metal. In front of them, Chairs were lined up in front of a large screen like some kind of theater room. On the screen was Slade.

"I thought you all would never wake up." Slade said. "I wish I never did if I knew I be seeing your face." Robin shot back. "I really do not need such negative tone." Slade stated. "Even though you gassed us and brought us to who knows where?" Raven asked. "My dear," Slade stated," I don't need your bs right now, so how about you just be a good little girl and shut up." Raven's hand clutched into a fist and became engulfed in black energy. Specter put in his arm in front of her to stop her, which she did. He then stated, "We get the whole kidnapping thing," he began, "so we really don't need anymore of your comments." " I would though like to comment on the room," Slade said," I really do enjoy it. What do you say?"

"Why did you put us in this strange viewing room?" Star fire asked. "Well, I am using it as a sort of briefing room." He replied. "Okay, so brief us on your plans." Robin said. "This is not for you, genius," Slade shot back," I was planning on using this for the newcomers." "Newcomers? What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked. "I have to stop giving off information like that. In time, however, I will tell you." "Slade, we are having fun, but we have heard enough of your stories," BB stated," so let us out of this warehouse and let us kick your ass." "Warehouse? Who said you were in a warehouse?" Slade asked. Just then, the wall in front of them moved to the sides, revealing a glass window. "This is new." Bb said as the team looked out it. This was new because in front of them was a blue sky dotted with white clouds. Seagulls flew past them, letting out squawks as they beat their wings against the air. The group looked down to see Jump City, the bay, and Titans' tower below them. "I didn't need to see that." Cyborg stated, his head rushing with dizziness.

"A plane. Not bad, Slade." Robin inquired. "My dear boy, this is no mer plane." Slade said as the screen suddenly turned blue. On it came a three dimensional model of a strange craft. It looked like a plane's body, but if it was cut in half and expanded outward and given a little more height. A gold ring ran around the middle of the body with four wings that jetted out from the sides diagonally. On the tips were four cylinder engines that glowed blue. "My pride and joy. I call her _Eden_." Slade said as his face appeared in the upper right hand corner of the screen. "That can't be right. There is no aircraft like that." Raven said. "Oh, but there is and you are in it," Slade began," capable of space travel and the size of Rhode Island." "This thing is that big!?" Robin asked in a shocked voice. "Yes, you see, you are on the top part of it," he stated," below you, however, is a different story." The screen then once again changed. On it was a large, cylinder shaped room with catwalks suspended on the sides and center. On the sides, were cylinder containers. In these containers was a sort of light blue liquid and in the cylinders, were people. Men and women in the cylinders in seemingly endless rows. Tubes ran from the cases to the walls as the beings lay in their motionless sleep. "Beautiful, aren't they?" Slade asked. "Playing God. Something I never thought possible." Cyborg said. "So, you can clone people," Robin began," I guess this means that you will use them for an army along with this ship to attack target nations." "Close but no cigar," Slade joked," my plan is…"

He was cut of as a buzz was heard. "Come in." Slade said, annoyance in his voice. "We have some unexpected guests." A voice from his side said. Onto the screen came Terra, wearing the suit she had worn when she reappeared to Beast Boy. "Terra." BB said as she appeared on screen. "So she is alive." Raven added. "Glad to see all of you," she said, a sort of coldness in her voice," how long must you play with them?" "Forget that. Just tell me what is going on." Slade said. "A U.S. aircraft carrier registered _U.S.S._ _Cobra_ has just entered the bay. It says that we have to leave the air space due to some complaints by the police force. We have two minutes or they will scramble their jets to take us down." "And I was beginning to get board." Slade stated. "Shall I send them a 'reply'?" Terra asked. "Always thinking like me. No wonder you make an excellent apprentice. Go and do it." Slade said. Terra bowed her head and dissapeared back into the shadows. "Titans, please turn to the window," Slade began," and enjoy our show."

The team looked out the window at the bay. Terra was right as I the distance an aircraft carrier was docked. "Let's have a listen in on their announcement, shall we?" Slade as he waved his hand. Out of no where, a voice called out, "Unidentified aircraft, leave the area or we will use force." Just then, from the left side, a rocket shot from the side and quickly hit the water. It then shot straight at the carrier as Robin shouted, "Slade! What do you think you're doing!?" "Just wait." He replied. The explosive then made a sharp turn from the carrier and instead exploded to the side. "Enemy has fired! Repeat, enemy had fired. Sent up the fighters!" the voice called out. "Now here's some action." Slade said excitedly. In no time, two F/18 Fighting Falcons launched from the carrier's pad and headed out towards Slade's flying fortress.

"Bogey is in range! Firing block one!" another voice heard said. "Here's the part I love the most." Slade said. The planes then each fired a Sidewinder directly at the plane. As the missiles streaked at the target, the members then realized the missiles were heading right for the window they were looking through. "Titans! Brace for impact!" Robin yelled as the team members got ready to protect themselves. But, just as the missiles were five feet from the window, they exploded, as though hitting something. "My energy shield," Slade began," nothing gets in, but things can get out." The Titans looked at him with confusion upon realizing they had survived. "What? Want you to be alive since I have plans for you." He then pushed a button on his chair. "Terra," he commanded," prepare the ship to exit the atmosphere. But first, take care of those pesky flies. And also, I want the particle beam to be tested. I have to know the range on that thing." The Titans then saw two missiles quickly shot from the somewhere on the ship' sides and hit the two fighters. The jets exploded and began a spiraling descent to the water below. Then, from below them, a huge red beam shot out. It 'went right into the middle of the aircraft carrier, creating a huge explosion that sent debris and the bodies of crewmembers flying. All that remained as the chaos ended were some floating pieces on fire.

"Slade you…" Robin said angrily, but was cut off as Slade said, "Hold your comments for five seconds." His face e then disappeared from the screen. "What was that about?" Starfire asked. Just then, they were knocked back into the wall on their right sides as they felt the aircraft suddenly nose up. Then came a rush of speed that held them against the wall. Some of them turned their heads slightly to the window. They saw clouds pass them by, then blue skies, and then the dark and star dotted abyss of space. As the force suddenly died down, they dropped to the floor and then picked themselves up. "Amazing, if I do say so myself," Slade said as he reappeared back on screen," I really should of told you to grab onto something, but I really didn't have enough time. "Slade, you didn't have to launch your weapons!" Robin yelled at him. "They al ready got the idea of the shield," Specter began," you didn't need to murder them! They didn't pose much of a threat to you anyway." "I wanted to give the infidels a taste of my warship," he began," and then will come my new world order."

"Does this have to do with those clones?" Raven asked. "If you'll look at the screen." Slade commanded as his screen moved into an upper right hand corner. In the middle of the screen, there was what appeared to be a metal glove. "It's a glove. So, what's that suppose to do? Chock us to death." BB remarked. "Thing is, that glove is actually a missile forty two miles in diameter. And, I have it targeted at the moon." "The moon?!" Cyborg asked," if that thing hits the moon…" "Yes," Slade began," you see, Terra is what will help that doomsday weapon go." "Terra?" Bb asked. "You see, the missile contains miniature receivers around it, so, when it launches, Terra will control its movement," Slade stated," Then, she will, in a sense, grab the moon. When the glove has a good grip on it, she will send a surge of her power to it, which the glove will receive and then shoot into the moon. This will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the moon and cause the remaining pieces to hit the Earth. The planet will be devastated and the human race will be wiped out. And then, a new era will be brought forth." He then finished with a laugh.

"This is your plan?" Robin asked," You're sick! I first thought you were crazy, but know you're just a psychopath." "Don't do it Slade! Don't spill the blood of more innocents!" Starfire shot back. "Don't worry," Slade said," I can't do it just yet." He then looked at Robin and said," Robin, please look in the first seat on your right." Robin hesitated, but went over to the seat and looked at it. He reached onto the seat and produced a watch. He put it on and looked at the LCD, seeing that it was frozen at twelve hours. "I tell you, I spent twenty seven years of my live on this device, and yet it still is slow. Moving on, I am giving you the chance to stop me." "What's the catch?" Cyborg asked. "No catch. You see, my craft burned up most of its fuel exiting the atmosphere. Also, the missile has a limited range. We will reach the moon in twelve hours, the best time to launch the device. You must make it through this battleship and reach the launch area to halt my attack, or I will win. But, there is one thing. I have some old friends here you know. And they are dying to meet you again. So, good luck." As his face disappeared from the screen and it turned black. The watch Robin was wearing beeped. He looked down at it to see the numbers start to count down. "We better go." Robin said as he headed for one of the doors. "This could be a trap." Raven inquired. "Doesn't matter," BB stated, "It's time we ended this. Slade and Terra have to go down once and for all." "He's right. We better get going." Robin added. The other thought it over, then headed out the door to whatever faced them.

What will the Titans' face? Chapter 5 is coming soon! Also, in case anyone was confused by the pairings, they are Beast Boy and Terra, Raven and Specter (OC), and Robin and Starfire.


	5. State of Nirvania

Deliver us from Evil

I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: State of Nirvana

The team walked down the ship's hallway, the artificial light from the ceiling lights guiding them. "Do we even know where we are going?" Starfire asked. Cyborg looked at his wrist monitor and said, "I can't get anything. I guess the ship's electronics must be jamming my sensors." "So, we're lost." Raven said. They then stopped as the members came to a fork in the corridor. "With way do we go?" Robin asked. "I got it," BB stated," we flip a coin. Heads is left, tails is right." As the others were debating over this, Specter then felt a sort of familiar presence. It just passed by his head, but the feeling he got was familiar. As the feeling passed by, he said," We go left." "How do you know?" Robin asked. "I just got a feeling." He said as he walked down the hallway.

As the others cached up to him, he could now feel the presence getting even closer. "Are you sure about this?" BB asked. "I am sure." "What if its a trap?" BB asked again. Specter turned around and said," If it will make you feel better." He then said," Raven, try to get a reading from down the hallway." "Okay." She replied as she stepped forward. Raven put her hands to the sides of her head and closed her eyes. She remained in this state for a few seconds, then broke out of it and said, "I just have one life signal, but nothing else." "Sounds safe enough," Robin began," all right, Titans, let's go. But don't keep your guard down. No telling what Slade could be planning for us."

As the team continued down the hallway, Raven thought about what she had gotten when she had focused her mind. She knew who that mind belonged to, but hadn't told the Titans. She then decided to tell this to Specter. She sent a message to him through thought. (Are you sure about this?) He caught this and replied with, (Haven't done this in a while.) (Forget about that,) Raven shot back (, I sensed who that was.) (Me too. I may not have my Azrathean powers anymore, but I still get that vibe from him.) (It doesn't matter. It could be him or it couldn't be him, but whatever it is, you could be walking into a trap.) (He wanted a rematch last time we met. I intend to give him one to finish our vendetta.) (Specter,) she began, her voice now full of love, (you have cheated death once. I can't say if you can do it again. I know I don't have the power to stop you. So, just promise me you wouldn't die.) (I promise.) He said. The team then stopped as they came to a dead end. "Great job. Now, we're stuck." BB said. "Strange." Raven said. "How does anyone suppose we get by this problem?" Cyborg asked. Just then, as though by answer, the walls slid apart to the sides.

The team walked through the doors. On the other side, they were astonished by what they saw. The ceilings gleamed with artificial light, which shone down on a sort of garden. The grass was clean and trim. Trees loomed towards the ceiling, their leaves full. Cherry Blossoms circled the room's perimeter. A walkway stretched forward and split to the left, right, and north. A stream cut through the middle, running under a wooden bridge and down a small waterfall. Benches were near most of the arrangements of flowers and plants. In front of the Titans, at the end of the walkway, was a platform witch a meditation rug on it. "I didn't know Slade had a thing for gardening." BB said as the members surveyed the area. "He doesn't." Specter said as he looked straight at the meditation platform. In front of the rug was a statue. It was of a dragon, mouth opened in a kind of frozen roar and the wings spread up. But, what really made the statue noticeable, was that it was made of ruby. "Welcome, Titans, to my humble abode."

From behind a tree, there stepped a man familiar to all the Titans, especially to Specter. He wore the armor of a samurai warrior, from leg guards to the helmet that covered his face. It was made of red plating that gleamed from the light. AT his hip were two katanas. Their hilts had a red dragon curved around them, with room for fingers. His shoes were sandals that were slightly raised due to small stilts on the bottoms. His samurai helmet covered the bottom part of his face with a mouthpiece. The rest of his face was covered in shadow. "Blood Dragon." Specter stated. "Specter, it is good to see you again." Dragon said, bowing to him and then getting back up. Specter replied and said, "At least we can act like gentleman." "Yes. But know, we must do battle. I want my rematch hand we are going to commence with it."

"Dragon," Robin began," we don't have time for this. We have to go and stop Slade, so just show us where the door is." "You wouldn't be leaving anytime soon." Dragon stated. "Who's going to stop us? You?" Cyborg asked. "Well, no," Dragon began," but I do have a trump card. You see, I laced the room with explosives. Anything you say or do that doesn't comply to my ideals, I end the ordeal right here and now." "Then we'll just have to finish you right here and now." Beast Boy stated. "I don't want to fight all of you. I want to fight Specter. If you don't comply, then I incinerate you all." Dragon replied. "Fine then. I'll fight you." Specter said. As he walked forward, Raven thought messaged him with (Remember to keep your promise.) (Don't worry. I'll take him down.) Specter thought back.

As the two fighters stood at opposite ends of walkway, they remained motionless. Their eyes shot glances at each other of readiness. Their hands reached for the hilts of their swords. Just then, Dragon asked," Shouldn't one of us begin this battle?" "Fine, I'll start!" Specter yelled. He drew his sword and went in for an overhead slash. Dragon blocked the blade as it came down. Surprised, Specter quickly got the sword for a cross slice, but Dragon easily dodged that. He then tried a stab, but Dragon moved away and got behind Specter. He kicked Specter back, knocking him to the ground. Dragon then moved in to bring his katana down on him, so Specter brought up his blade to block it. The force of Blood's metal hitting Specter's was heard with a huge crash. "My swing should have penetrated your sword normally," Dragon said as he his and Specter's katanas pushed against each other," but I guess anyone with Azrathean runes on the blade can avoid that dilemma." Specter rolled away from and jumped up from the ground. "How did you know that?" Specter asked. "I've been ready." Dragon replied as he charged at Specter.

Specter drew five of his throwing knifes and threw them quickly at Dragon. Amazingly, Dragon knocked them away. (He should have missed those.) Specter thought as he dodged a slash from Dragon. He brought his katana in an upward diagonal slash, but Dragon moved away. Dragon then slashed his katana at Specter's arm, making contact. Specter leaped aside and grabbed his arm, feeling warm blood slowly coming out of the wound and great pain. "Amazing. Its as though you knew what I was going to do." Specter stated. "Well, you see, I have been in a sort of suspended animation, or perfect nirvana, as I call it," Dragon began," Slade had done this for me to heal my injuries after losing to you. He also downloaded into my mind your fighting styles, defense motions, and personal information. You are now so predictable, I can wipe you out for good." Specter then ripped off a piece of his clothing and wrapped it around his wound. "Okay, I'm impressed. We better continue with this battle then."

"Good. I was getting bored anyway!" Dragon yelled as he charged at Specter. He slashed at Specter in front of him. Specter ducked under the sword and brought his own katana up at him. Dragon blocked this and went for Specter's side. Specter stopped the blade with his own. As two fighters remained stuck in this fight, the two swords pushing at each other, Dragon saw Specter reach for one of his knifes. Knowing he was going to try and stab him, Dragon prepared to dodge and then stab Specter. Just then, Specter threw his knife into the ground. Dragon, surprised at this, was now caught off guard. He now slashed at Dragon's head, the sword hitting Dragon's helmet dead on. Dragon cried out at this and moved away, his head lowered and his hands at the sides. As Dragon's katana fell to his side, Specter said, "You see, Dragon, you may know all of my moves, so I have to be unpredictable now. This way, you wouldn't see anything coming and you will fall." Dragon lowered his hands from his lowered head, laughing at this. His helmet then fell off, first the sliced portion, and then the whole thing. "You missed my head but a small portion," Dragon began," I'm glad I dodged that or I would be dead by now. No matter. Helmet or no helmet, I will be the bringer of your death." He then lifted up his head, which caused Specter and the group to look in shock as to what they were seeing.

Chapter 6 is coming soon! Hope everyone had a good holiday!


	6. Slaying the Dragon

Deliver us from Evil

I still don't own anything.

Chapter 6: Slaying the Dragon

Specter stood in shock, his eyes unable to break away from what he was seeing. Sure, striking a direct hit on Dragon was a good move. The thing was it could have disorientated him, making him unable to concentrate. But, Specter wouldn't of done it had he know what he would of expected. He had seen Dragon before without his helmet. This was back when he first fought him in the base. Back then, Dragon was just a rouge warrior who he had beaten. But now, he couldn't make sense anymore of what was happening.

The face of Dragon was nearly indescribable. The skin wasn't white, but now was a ghostly pale with a light shade of green. He had no hair on the top of his head. Now there were white threads that were combed to the back. His ears were misshapen; looking slightly pointed at the tops. Finally, there were his eyes. The eyes had no pupils what so ever. Also, they were two different colors. One was blue and the other was orange. Dragon, at this time, had noticed that they were all staring at him. He asked," So, has it happened finally? You are all so amazed by my power that you have become frozen with fear?" "Ahh, dude," Beast boy began," its not that."

"You're not Dragon." Specter stated. "What are you talking about? I am Blood Dragon." He replied. "No, you can't be." Specter said. "I am." Dragon shot back. "Right," Specter began," I don't know what you are or whatever you are, but stop kidding your…" He was cut off as Dragon yelled, "I am Blood Dragon!" He then used his katana to slice a tree near him across the center. The top half of the tree then slid off and let out a huge crash as it hit the ground. "Real funny, my friend. I now understand your motive. You're just trying to distract me. By confusing me, you can easily catch me off guard and finish me off." "Listen. You may be messed up. Just look at…" Specter was again cut off as Dragon cut in with, "Silence! I have had enough of this nonsense! I will now finish you off!" He then pickled up the katana he had dropped and held it to his side. Dragon then drew his second blade and held it on his other side. "I was saving this as a last resort, but I guess the circumstances call for this."

He then closed his eyes as though he was slipping into a trance. His body then pulsed with a green glow. The energy then stopped and then moved into his hands and to the blades of his katanas. His body then ceased pulsing, but his swords were now still green. Dragon opened his eyes and his mouth curled into an evil smile. "Slade gave me a little power boast since the last time we meet," Dragon began," my blades are now charged with a new type of energy." "And what do I call it? Cheap-shotium?" Specter remarked. "Funny, but no. If you know nuclear energy, you can call it a condensed form of it." He then touched a flower next to him with the tip of his katana. The flower then lit on fire and wilted to the ground. "One touch and you will be reduced to nothing like that flower." "Nice attack." Specter inquired. "Very. Now, let's see what it can do to you!"

He then charged at Specter and slashed his two blades in front of him. Specter jumped out of the way and landed behind him. Specter brought his katana done the middle. Dragon quickly turned and blocked the slice with one of his katanas. He then sliced at Specter's legs with the other one, but Specter jumped over that. Specter then tried to counter with a stab, except he had to duck to avoid his head getting cut off by a katana swing. He ran to a tree and bounced off the trunk. As he was leaping straight at Dragon, he swung his katana at Dragon to land a hit. Amazingly, Dragon deflected these attacks. As Specter landed on the ground and turned, he received a hard punch to his stomach that knocked him into a bench. Specter then rolled to the side as Dragon threw one of his katanas at Specter. The charged katana sliced through the bench, lighting it on fire, and then hit the far wall and stopped. As it fell to the ground, it shriveled up some of the grass and flowers around it.

As Specter kneeled up, Dragon placed his katana to Specter's trout. Any false move and he would be nothing but a burned piece of nothing on the ground. "I lowered the radiation so it wouldn't kill you." Dragon said. "How thoughtful of you." Specter replied. "I just want to be the one to finish you off." "I regret that you wouldn't be having that thrill." Specter shot back. He then grabbed his katana and threw it in front of him, his target being Dragon's head. Dragon moved his head aside and watched as the katana went behind him. "A predictable move. I am disappointed. I was expecting something a bit more exciting." As Dragon raised his katana in the air, Specter said, "There is. A weapon with Azerath runes can be controlled even if the user isn't an Azrathean!" Dragon's face turned to shock at this. Specter then stopped the blade in mid air and quickly shot it towards Dragon. It went through his chest and planted itself in front of Specter in the ground. Dragon, blood the color of light blue in stead of red dripping from the hole in his head, staggered backwards to the edge of the stream behind him. "I have been defeated. And…I except my defeat. My your life be graced with honor." He then breathed a final breath of air and fell into the stream on his back.

Specter had got up and was sheathing his katana when the team ran up to him. "Great job, Specter!" Beast Boy yelled as he turned around. Raven walked up to him and kissed him. She then said," You kept your promise." "I always do." "How did you know that would work?" she asked. "I didn't. I just guessed." He replied. "It was at this moment that Raven slapped him across the face. "You didn't know?!" she yelled. "Hey," he began, rubbing the side of his face," I took a chance." "You two lovebirds cool it. I want to look at this thing." Cyborg stated. The team looked at Dragon's body, now strangely dissolving. As it became nothing, Robin said," Bodies don't do that." "It wasn't a human. This must have been a clone." Cyborg said. "Probably rushed. Slade must have just gotten him out of the vat without finishing him up. Just the brain, a functional body, and strength were all that mattered." Just then, a noise was heard in front of them. A door ha now opened in the wall. "We may fight things like the cloned Dragon soon enough." Starfire stated. "Whatever they are," Robin began," we can defeat them." With that, the team walked through the doorway.

What will the Titans face? Chapter 7 is coming soon.


	7. Humanity's Disgrace

Deliver us from Evil

I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: Humanity's Disgrace

_The boy jumped behind the wheel of the car. He had just been invited to a party. A high school party for seniors! And himself, a junior, had been invited. He would be among the top of the class. Soon to be one next year, the boy could be around the upper class and see what they were like. He had borrowed his brother's new corvette to take. His brother let him borrow it for doing some bodywork on it. That's the best part of being a mechanical genius, in his mind, he could fix just about anything. He couldn't wait to get there as he pulled out of the driveway of his house and drove down the street. About a mile away, another man was coming. Driving a nearly twenty year old pick up, he was in a foul mood after getting fired from his third job. To calm himself, he went out to the corner store and got himself a six pack. As he guzzled a can down, he reached for another, his hand still on the wheel. He didn't want the cops to see him, to add another problem to his all ready downhill life. At that time he didn't know he was going to end another's life that night._

_The boy stopped the car in front of a red light. In front of him were three paths. His destination was straight ahead. In only three minutes, he would be with the highest-ranking people in his high school. Excitement in his head, he felt as though the light was taking forever. The right path, however, was a different story. The unemployed man, having drunken four beers, was all ready felling the effects of the alcohol hit his system. His vision became blurry as he swiveled along the road. Luckily, the path was quiet, not many cars on it. The boy's mind then raced with happiness as the light changed to green. He moved out ahead, as the drunken man's truck was about to collide head on with his car…_

"Cyborg?" a voice called out. "Cyborg?" it asked again. This time, the voice shook Cyborg free of his drifting off. He was still walking down the hallway of Slade's airship, the team members also moving ahead. The voice had come from Robin, who was walking next to him and looking at him. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Cy replied. "Okay," Robin began, doubt in his voice, "I just want to know if you have any readings from up ahead." Cy looked at his wrist monitor and stated, "Nothing ahead. My sensors still read nothing." "Better just press onward." Robin stated as the others hurried along.

It was strange to Cyborg why he was thinking of that moment from the past. When that drunk ended his life as a human. Sure, he rebuilt himself into a new body, thanks to his skills, and then became a member of the Teen Titans, but yet something troubled him before that. He always thought he could never be a human. He could still eat, breath, think like a human. Yet, he could never be fully human. Being nineteen, his sound slowed down his age still by a few years. Also, his body parts weren't even real, just artificially grown. He would always be nearly a human. He wondered why this bothered him now. Maybe it was because he had an odd feeling that something would happen to him. He shook it off, dismissing it as just some kind of stress.

Eventually, they reached another dead end. This one, however, had a door, a huge yellow one with a black line running down the middle. "Interior decoration is nice." BB remarked. "This could be a trap." Raven stated. "You're right," Specter added," last entrance we thought was a dead end. There must be a sort of catch to this one." "There's a catch to all of them. An old enemy is residing behind a door." Robin said. "Who do you think it is?" Starfire asked. "Whoever it is, we better go say hi." Cyborg replied as he walked towards the door. He jammed his fingers in the door's crack and started to pull the door open. In no time, the door opened itself up, allowing access to the room ahead. The team walked into the room, this one even stranger then the others.

The room was painted entirely yellow with some black stripes along the wall and ceiling. The room was huge and in the shape of an octagon. High walls stretched up high on wither side and on top of them were empty seats around the top perimeter. The ceiling, the same shape as the floor, had circles that went from yellow to black to yellow in a pattern. In front of them, a shield that was half-yellow and half-black was etched onto the wall. Across it, on a white banner, was the name of a place that had been hated, despised, and loathed up until it was destroyed. The name was H.I.V.E.

"Brings back memories doesn't it." A voice from above them suddenly stated. The doors behind them then suddenly closed. Then, something started to lower from the top and descend down to them. At a better glance, the thing floating down was in fact a person. As he landed on the floor, the team could take a better look at him. He wore a white robe with yellow and black lines running down the middle. Not much of a costume, but then came his face. Like Blood Dragon's, it too was extremely pale. The head had slightly more hair and it was combed out and to the sides more. The eyes had no pupils, but instead were both the same color of blue. "Brother Blood." Cyborg said. "So good to see you again Cyborg." Blood replied. "He's a clone, just like Dragon." Specter stated. "I know. But telling him the truth wouldn't do any good. I'll just have to play along." Cy whispered back.. He then walked forward and stated, "You've changed, Blood." "Yes, but, when one is cloned, its not all perfect."

"Cyborg then froze at hearing this. He stated," You know you're a clone?!" "Yes. I have known for some time." Blood replied. "How come you know and Dragon didn't?" Starfire asked. "You see, Slade needed fighters who were capable and could handle themselves. While the clones he made came out faster then normal, resulting in psychical changes, there were also mental problems. Dragon was cloned in about a week, unlike the necessary development process of five years. Slade felt he didn't need to tell him who he really was, he just cared that his skills were still intact. Myself, however, had a better psyche. Besides, this was all intended." "What do you mean?" Cyborg asked. "Slade had all of this even before he knew of you. He just wanted the right moment to strike. Now then," Blood said as he got into a fighting stance," I have to kill you Cyborg. I hope you don't mind." "Don't worry. I wouldn't!" Cyborg yelled as he charged at Blood.

He swung at him with a hard right, but Blood quickly dodged it. He tried again, but Blood still dodged the blow. "I thought you learned more at my school." Blood remarked. Cyborg delivered a backhand swing, this time being blocked by Cyborg. Cyborg delivered three more hits to Blood, which once again blocked them. He then punched Cy square in the face and delivered a hard kick to his chest. The blow was so powerful it knocked Cyborg back right into the wall, causing pieces of it to break away and a huge hole to appear in it. "Yes, if I think I know the answer," Blood began as Cyborg lifted himself up," I too have been given the process of your moves just as it was for Dragon." "Okay, you may be better. But let's see if you have all of Blood's power." Cy stated as he armed his Sonic Cannon. He fired off a huge blue beam dead on at Blood. Yet, Blood emitted a red energy shield in front of him. The blue beam reflected off of it and bounced back at Cyborg. Cyborg punched it, resulting in the beam dissolving.

"Funny." Blood said. "What is?" Cyborg asked. "I always wondered what became of Jinx. After Gizmo and Mammoth were killed, she joined some other guy and both of them killed the real Blood and took his power. Have you seen her around?" Blood asked. "Here and there." Cyborg replied. "The thing that's funny is that I think she really did love you." Blood stated. Cy said nothing, just memories of his stint back in HIVE rushing back. "I believe that discovering who you really are wasn't quite the case. I think it was what you really are." "And what is that?" "A freak. A piece of trash. You aren't even a true human." Cyborg's blood began to boil at hearing this. "I was told I had given myself machine parts and made myself stronger. I decided not to utilize that method upon knowledge of this. I don't want to become another of humanity's disgrace. I'll just leave that to you." Blood's words hit home as Cyborg yelled, "Shut up!" As he charged at Blood.

"Freeze." Blood said as he raised his hand. Cyborg then became engulfed in red energy, stopping him in his tracks. "What's happening?" "Remember when the original Blood impaled you during the incident at his underwater base?" Blood asked. Cyborg started to talk, but his mouth was then clasped shut by more red energy. "Sorry, I just like hearing myself talk more then you," Blood began," you see, when he did that, he installed a hacking device in case of emergencies that would run off of his energy. He forgot about it, but I managed to explore his memories and find out about it. Let's take it for a spin! Cyborg then screamed as he was engulfed in a huge spiral of energy. "Cyborg! Fight it!" Robin yelled out. Just then, the energy stopped. Cyborg's armor turned from blue too red. "Cyborg?" Robin asked. Cyborg turned to the team, his eyes now both glowing deep red. 'He's not on your side anymore," Blood began," he's mine now. Just a soulless machine, as he should be. Now Cyborg, destroy them!" "Yes, my master." The controlled Cyborg said as he armed his weapon.

Is Cyborg gone? Find out in Chapter 8!


	8. More human then you know

Deliver us from Evil

I still do not own anything!

Chapter 8: More Human then you know

The team only stood motionless at what stood in front of them. Here before them was Cyborg. He was a friend. He was an ally. And everyone else knew him as a hero. But, that wasn't the case now. He was under another's control. Cyborg was now pointing his Sonic Cannon at the team, ready to open fire at a moment's notice. "Cyborg, don't do this." Starfire stated. But, he didn't answer. "Fight it, Cy! Don't let Blood control you!" Robin shouted as he walked over to Cyborg. Cyborg then fired a red beam from his cannon at Robin, everyone expecting it to cut right through Robin. But, the blast landed right in front of Robin, leaving a huge pothole in the floor. "A warning shoot. Of course, the next time I will order him to kill." Blood stated as Cyborg charged up his cannon again.

"Your tactics are not human," Raven began," using one's allies against them is cruel." "Ally? Ally you say? Not anymore," Blood replied," he's just a worthless piece of metal and wires. A simple intruding of the CPU is all that one needs." "He's more then a machine. He is also human." Specter said. "Don't call my new weapon a human. It has no mind, just a shell. And it's time I use it to destroy you." Blood said. "Then it ends now." Robin said as he walked forward. Just then, Beast Boy put out his mar in front of him and said," N, I'll take him down." "Beast Boy…" Robin said. "Listen, all ready one of my friends has been taken over," BB implied," I am not going to let another become a servant for a villain. I don't car if I go down, as long as my friends are safe." Robin looked at BB, noticing the spirit that was flaming in his eyes. He seemed like a soldier who probably know that his last moments on the battlefield were coming up, but was still going to fight to the bitter end. "Very well. Good luck." Robin said as he put out his hand. BB shook it and said, "Thanks."

"You're team is foolish to let you go by yourself." Blood stated as Beast Boy walked towards Cyborg. "I have a friend to save that was once lost," BB said as he stopped in front of Cyborg," I am not going to lose another." "Shame, my friend. Looks as thought your going to lose another." Blood said. His eyes then glowed red, causing Cyborg to walk forward as though given a silent command. Cyborg stopped and, being of a higher stature, looked down at Beast boy. "I don't want to have to fight you, Cyborg." BB said as he raised his fists. "Too bad," Blood stated," looks as though you will. Cyborg, kill him." "Yes, my master." Cyborg said in a voice deprived of any character. "You know, I always have wanted to do this." BB said. With that, he delivered a hard right hook to Cyborg's face. He then cried out in pain and held his hand after making contact. "Okay. Maybe hitting the metal side wasn't a good idea." BB said. Cyborg then punched BB in face, knocking him across the room. BB slowly got up and spat out some blood from his mouth. "So, I guess we'll have to make this one fight to remember."

B then transformed into a rhino and charged at Cyborg. Cyborg grabbed the horn and started to push back on him. BB pushed back at Cyborg, but wasn't doing much good. He then transformed in a Python and wrapped himself around Cyborg, pinning his arms to his sides. Cyborg managed to work one of his arms out of the lock and grab BB's head. He threw BB down and was going to bring his foot upon his head. BB quickly changed into a gorilla and grabbed the foot. He threw Cyborg aside and, as he lay on his side, jumped into the air and prepared to deliver an elbow to Cyborg. Cyborg jumped up from the ground and blocked the attempted air attack by BB. BB jumped back and delivered a punch to Cyborg. Cyborg blocked and delivered one of his one. BB was once again knocked back, but this time he quickly transformed into a T. Rex. He let out a huge roar and charged at Cyborg. As he charged, Cyborg armed his Sonic Cannon and pointed it at BB. BB saw the barrel of the cannon turn red, but was too late to stop. A red beam shot from the cannon and hit BB square in the head. BB was pushed back by the beam, and then dropped to the ground.

BB transformed back to his human form and slowly got up, but was halted upon seeing Cyborg's Sonic Cannon pointed straight at his head. "Excellent job," Blood said," but your efforts were futile. Cyborg, finish him off." "Yes, my master." Cyborg said as his cannon once again charged with red energy. "Cyborg," BB began," since when do you let Blood control you?" Cyborg's expression then changed somewhat upon hearing this. "That's right. You're still in there. So listen up." BB ordered. "Don't listen Cyborg. Kill him!" Blood commanded. "Blood may have taken over your machine half, but there's still another half of you. That's your human half, the side that contains your feelings, your conscience, and your spirit. Fight off Blood's power. You can overcome him!" BB's words hit home right then and there. Cyborg lowered his cannon and started to stagger back some feet, a look of shock on his face. His head then hung down and his shoulders slumped as his robotic suit went from red to black. Blood walked over to the disabled Cyborg and asked, "What is wrong with this worthless piece of garbage?" Just then Cyborg's body armor quickly changed to its original blue color. And, with little time to react, Cyborg delivered two punches to Blood's stomach and then an uppercut to his chin. Blood staggered back and held where the punch had connected. "Never refer to me as a thing." Cyborg shot back at Blood.

"How did you break my control?" Blood asked, his tone now full of shock. "I'm still human," Cyborg began," I may contain robotic parts, but I still have the mind and soul of a human." "I'd rather die before I call you a human." Blood stated. "Let's see about that." Cyborg said as he raised his fists. At this gesture, Blood grabbed his cloak and threw it to the ground. This showed his clothing was now his red and grey combat suit. "Of course," Blood said," it's about time I show you why you are nothing but scrap metal. I may be a copy of the original, but I'm just as strong!" He then fired a red blast of energy at Cyborg, who quickly jumped into the air to avoid it. As he was about to land, he delivered spin kick to Blood, who blocked the attempted strike. Cyborg landed and sent a barrage of punches at Blood. Blood managed to block these strikes. He then grabbed on of Cyborg's hands and said, "I told you. I memorized your entire fighting style." He then sent a surge of red energy threw Cyborg like electricity, which caused Cyborg to cry out in pain. He then punched Cyborg in the face, sending him to the ground. "I told you," Blood said," you are nothing. You sicken me and you sicken the human race. Hell, I may be part of the whole playing God thing, but you cheated death and became a monstrosity. SO, give up now you piece of worthless garbage." Cyborg then said, "Never call me that!"

He quickly got back up, knocking Blood off guard. He knocked Blood first in the stomach. He then delivered a hard blow to Blood's face. The punch broke his nose, sending of blood streaming out and some of it staining Cyborg's armor. Cyborg continued to punch Blood repeatedly, sending him back into the far wall. Cyborg stopped as soon as Blood was backed up against the wall. Blood was now a mess from the beating he had gotten. His nose was broken and one of his eyes had been slashed. "Not so tough now. By the way, I just broke HIVE's number one rule. Don't defy Brother Blood." Cyborg commented. "Die you freak!" Blood shouted, his hand now engulfed with red energy. Cyborg, having seen this, armed his Sonic Cannon and charged it with blue energy. The fist of Blood then went straight at Cyborg, but Cyborg brought his cannon down so that the charged up fist went right into the muzzle. Blood tried to move his hand out, but Cyborg closed the cannon so his arm was locked. Then, the cannon started to crackle with red energy that started to grow more and more intense. "You fool! Our energies are causing an unstable reaction! If you don't let my arm out, you'll kill us both!" Blood yelled. "If that's the case, then so be it." Cyborg calmly stated. "Why are you doing this? Blood asked. "IIT is of my free will. I chose this idea. Try to us your other arm, the reaction could get worse. I planned this from the start. My life my end, but my friends will see the end of this dark plan of Slade." "Cyborg! You don't have to do this!" Robin yelled out. Cyborg turned, seeing the people who had been his friends for so long. "I'm sorry guys. Sorry I couldn't be worth you when you took down Slade. When you get to him, kick his ass!"

Just then, him and Blood screamed as the energy then surged with incredible strength through them. Then, the entire area was engulfed in a flash of brilliant white light. When it settled, a black shield was engulfing the team which had been generated by Raven. She then got rid of the shield as the team, stricken with shock, looked out at the field. Much of the walls near the blast area had been scorched. There were no human body parts scattered around seeing that the energies had disintegrated anything organic. But, Cyborg's machine parts now lay scattered around. BB walked forward and bent down to pick up what was Cyborg's arm. As he did, the piece then turned to dust in his hands. "No." he said as he clutched his fists. Starfire began to weep and wrapped her arms around Robin, who comforted her by doing the same. "I can't believe he's gone." Raven said, holding back her emotions. " He was, and shall be always be, a hero. We will never forget him." Robin said. Just then, a door at the far end of the room opened up. "We have to end this." Specter stated. "You're right. We better go," BB said," its time to bring Slade down and make sure Cyborg's death was not a failure."

As the team was leaving, they had no idea they had been watched. "Excellent," Slade said," we managed to get one of the Titans eliminated." "But they killed two of our allies." A voice from behind him replied. "Patience, my friends," Slade began," they may have eight hours left, but they will all fall." "Good, because I want to have a crack at Starfire." A female voice stated. Just then, a deep, beast like voice said," You'll have too wait. It's my turn to have some fun." "Of course. I did monitored Raven's status. Are you sure this plan of yours will succeed?" Slade asked. "It is full prove," the deep voice replied," once the plan is over, the Titans shall fall."

Who will the Titans encounter next? Chapter 9 is coming soon!


	9. Inner Demon

Deliver us from Evil

Sorry for the delays. I had midterms at my school and then my family kept using the computer too much. Well, I'm back.

I don't own anything

Chapter 9: Inner Demon

_The girl was in her room. Dark and quiet, she could be at peace here. It was nice being with her friends and her lover, yet she still needed her peace. She went into a cross-legged position on the floor and closed her eyes. She found her center and slowly began to chant," Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos…" in a steady rhythm. As she did this, she began to levitate a few inches off of the floor. In silence, her mind was undisturbed by any problems from the outside world. Just silence surrounded it. The back of her mind, however, was a different story._

_While she had a human mother, her father was a demon. One who belonged to a very powerful race. As a child, she felt her demon half's presence in her mind. It felt dark and cold. Everytime she had feelings of such things as sadness or worry or anger, she could feel it clawing away at her human side. It wanted to get out. It wanted to be in control. She had learned to mediate the dark half away. Everyday she did this and everyday she could feel the demon in her. Sometimes, she wanted it to control her. But no, for doing so could resulted in something-terrible happening. She would have to continue her meditation and she would still feel that darkness wanting to be set free._

The team continued their trek through Slade's warship. They continued to walk down an identical hallway. But now, the hallway broke out to a new path. The team was on a catwalk. Below the catwalk and too the sides were vats. In the vats were clones. Suspended in blue liquid, the clones were either developed or were just starting to grow. Wires ran from their chests and heads to the dies of the vats. Humans, a new breed of them, were being grown here. Here they lay, their eyes closed. Their eyes would soon open to a world unknown to them. A world that had genocide unleashed onto the original inhabitants. And Slade would become a glorious leader and lead these new beings to his idea of a perfect society.

Beast Boy let out a whistle as he saw what lay before him. He then said," Slade's finally out did himself." "I can't believe he did all this." Raven said. "This could be just one room," Specter began," think of all the others that could be here." "And when Slade kills off the originals, he'll send them in. And then more will be created." Robin added. "I still don't understand. How could a person like Slade be capable of such creations?" Starfire asked. "Who knows. He must have been doing this for a long time." Robin replied. "Which is why we have to stop him." BB said. "We better head off. None of the time we have can't be wasted." Robin said. As the team continued walking down the catwalk, Raven's eyes darted back and forth between the creations. These things, artificially made, would be the replacements for humanity. She couldn't see this happening. She couldn't allow humanity to be destroyed and to have their successors as man made genetic replicas. Slowly, she began to feel her psychic energy charge in her hand.

(I know what you are planning.) Specter said, his message sent to her mind. (I can't let theses things come to life,) she began, looking at the back of his head, (let's just finish them off.) (Who knows what Slade will do if that happens? We can't take the risk.) Specter stated. (He got one of our friends brainwashed and another killed! He deserves to have some of his freak offspring annihilated) she shouted back.) (Raven, I know you're sad about Cyborg. He died saving the team. Doing this could get us all killed. We don't need more casualties.) Specter said. Raven felt a certain tone in his voice that calmed her. She felt her energy stop charging and she said (You're right.) (Will win this battle. Slade shall pay. We wouldn't let another member of the team die.) Specter stated. Raven then said, (There will be no casualties.) With that, she ended their conversation.

The team continued their trek through the clone room. The farther they went, the more vats they saw. After a few minutes, they made it to another door. "Do we wait for it to open or do we barge in?" BB asked. The door then slid opened as though being an answer to his question. "Looks like though we enter." Starfire said. The team walked through the door into the new area. As the door closed behind them, Raven stopped and stood in shock at what lay in the new room. The room appeared to have no walls or ceiling. There was just a sky that was a mix of black and red. The floor was a rock platform with boulders on it. Dead trees also dotted what they were standing on. Other platforms were also here, but floating overhead. "I feel like as though I've been here before." BB said. "You were," she began," Cyborg was too. This room is modeled after my mind." "Excellent observation, Raven." A voice from the darkness called out. A cloud of smoke then rose a few feet in front of them. As the smoke cleared, someone appeared from the smoke. Well, _something_ would be a better idea. The creature was wearing black armor with a silver skull in the center. It had muscular arms that were clawed as well as the feet. The skin was a deep red color. It face was the most disturbing feature of it. The hair was completely white, the mouth was full of pointed teeth, and it had four eyes, two on top of each other on each side, and they glowed yellow. "Hello, my child." The creature said, looking straight at Raven.

"Trigon." Raven said, her tone full of apposite coldness. "Is that anyway to say hello to your father?" Trigon asked. "Wouldn't say hi to a murderer and demon like you." Specter added. "I take it you were cloned." Raven said. "Not cloned," Trigon said," I'm here in the flesh." Raven smirked at this and said," You must have been cloned at a faster rate. Dragon was a clone and he though this too." "Raven, there is a fine line between science and magic." He said. "What are you talking about?" Robin asked. "I did die in that fight in Azerath's capital," he began," of course, I left some insurance beforehand. I sent a resurrection spell and instructed to however owned it to use it when the time was right." "I take it that person was Slade." Raven said. "Quite right. His full for power was just right for him to bring about my return." "And our team is here to end it." Raven said. "I have no interest in fighting all of you. I just want to take you down, Raven. You have eluded my demands for too long." Trigon stated. "I did that because you have don nothing but evil. You killed my mother and brought Azerath to its knees. I will never forgive you!" Raven said. "Well then. I say we begin this battle!" Trigon yelled.

As he did that, he pointed his hand palm up at Raven. A black energy rope shot from it and wrapped around Raven. He pulled her toward him and then quickly sent her flying into a boulder. She cried out in pain as she was smashed into the rock. Trigon's rope disappeared and she slid to the ground. "Raven!" Specter yelled out. "Don't come! He's mine!" Raven yelled back as she leaned on the ground. "You really should have seen that coming." Trigon said. As Raven got up, she removed her hood and rubbed her head, allowing Trigon to get a good look at her face. "I always hated of how you never looked like me." He stated. "I'm glad my mother's human side managed to prevent me from looking like you." "And that's why I killed her," Trigon began," among other things. I hope you'll at least put up more of a fight instead of pathetic begging like her."

"Shut up!" Raven yelled as she fired a blast of energy at Trigon. He was dragged across the ground a few feet as the blast connected. "Not bad. Let's just see how this battle shall continue." Trigon said after the attack. Raven charged at him and delivered a few quick blows to him. He blocked all of these assaults and retaliated with a swift uppercut to her stomach. He then kicked her into the air with hard kick. She recovered fro0m the blows and hovered over him. "Now, now, Raven," he began," at this rate, I'll have you beaten and then your team will be next. Their deaths will be as degrading and pathetic as Cyborg's." "Die you bastard!" Raven yelled. As she did that, she ripped off a piece of stone from one of the floating platforms using her mental powers. She then hurled it directly at Trigon. He shook his head in a displeasing manner as he broke the projectile down the middle.

As Raven floated to the ground, "This is too pathetic Raven. You were and you always will be a terrible fighter." He then watched as Raven's complexion suddenly changed. Her face was changing into a look of pure hatred and her eyes were glowing a horrifying red color. (Perfect) he thought. "You sicken me." She said. Her voice had now grown deeper, almost like that of some creature. Specter picked this up and said," Raven. Are you okay?" But Raven didn't do anything, not even note of his existence. "Come on Raven," Trigon began," kill me. Or can't you? Are you a weakling? Can't have the guilt of murder on you. Funny, I took your mother's life as though I squashed an ant."

"You will die!" Raven yelled as Trigon spoke those words. She began to fire off shots at an incredible speed at Trigon. With little time to react, Trigon took the shots to his body. "Something's wrong." Specter said as he watched this. "What do you mean?" BB asked. "Trigon isn't even trying to block those shots," Specter said," he's stronger then this. It is if he wants Raven to hurt him." He went back to watching the fight. Just then, Raven shot out a giant black energy ring at Trigon. It wrapped around his body as Raven's eyes then glowed an even brighter red. The ring exploded then, engulfing Trigon in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, this showed Trigon was now kneeling on the ground. But, he wasn't in pain, but was laughing. As he stood up, he said, "It is time." "Time for what?" Raven asked. Just then, she her body became ridged as though a chill had run down her spine. She then let out a series of painful grunts and started to shake uncontrollably. She then lifted her head as though to scream, but what came out was a roar. Her red eyes then shot beams of red energy straight up into the sky like a fountain. The beams then feel straight down to her and went they made contact, a huge red dome engulfed her. "Raven!" Specter screamed as this occurred. The dome then disappeared and the team looked in complete shock at what Raven was now. Her clothing was gone, now revealing green skin that looked like plated armor. Her arms had grown and sported razor sharp claws. Her feet now resembled sharpened bird talons. Her face had stretched out a few inches, making her mouth longer. Her eyes were red and resembled the eyes of a lizard. Four horns sprouted from her head and curved behind her. Her back had huge wings that resembled those of a back. The creature then released a hideous roar, which reveled a mouth of sharp teeth.

"Looks as though her demon half changed the more she fought it." Trigon stated. "You bastard! What did you do to her?!" Specter yelled. "Me? I did nothing," Trigon began," it was her anger that did this. I just helped it get started until she couldn't keep it in. That let her demon mode take over." "You changed our friend into a monster! You are nothing but a Gerborhaldoma!" Starfire shouted. "This is how she really should be," Trigon began," and what will bring about your end.

The beast that was Raven then turned towards Trigon. She looked at him and she released a roar filled with anger. "Looks as though she remembers me." Raven charged at him and slashed at him with her claws. He dodged this strike and punched her in the face. She tried again, but met the same result. "Raven! Fight it!" Specter shouted back. "Forget it. Her mind is overcome with rage. She can't think straight." Raven then tried head butting him, but Trigon kicked her away and sent her into the ground. "See what I mean." He commented as she got back up. Raven then outstretched her wings and flew overhead. In response, Trigon floated up to her height. The two creature's stared at each other, the silence only broken by Raven's heavy grunts. "So, are you going to kill me or are you just going to force me to stare at your face?" Trigon remarked.

Raven released another roar and charged at Trigon. He moved aside from one blow, and then dodged two more. He delivered a barrage of punches to Raven, knocked her back. Raven still held up in the air. Just then, her body began to glow with a kind of dark energy. "This is what I've been waiting for." Just then, her body began to glow with a kind of dark energy. "This is what I've been waiting for." Trigon said. Raven opened her mouth, revealing black energy starting to charge in it. She then released the energy in abeam right at Trigon. He quickly moved to the side, dodging the attempted strike. As Raven closed her mouth, the beam attack shot forward for a few more yards, then exploded in a flash of red. "Not bad," Trigon said," had you of been more strategic, I would have been killed." He then raised his hand and fired a black orb at Raven. As it hit, she roared as her body was consumed in energy that was like electricity. She then dropped from the sky and cashed into the ground. "You see Titans," Trigon began as he landed and watched the creature get up slowly," this is the beginning of your end. Raven's demon form contains a good amount of contained energy. I plan on killing her and absorbing the power. I will then become stronger and more then ready enough to finish you all off." "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Specter yelled as he drew his katana and charged at Trigon. "Specter, stop!" Robin yelled to try and halt him, but to no avail. Specter then jumped into air and prepared to bring it down upon him. Trigon pointed a finger up at him and fried a single black beam from it. In an instant, Specter seemed to stop in midair. His sword fell from his hand and planted itself in the ground, followed by Specter. Lying on his stomach, everyone could see a smoldering hole from where the beam had hit him. With whatever strength he had left, he slowly turned toward the demon Raven. "Raven, I-f you are in-n there, l-listen up," he began," I-I broke my promise. Looks like I'm g-gone. Sorry I co-oudn't be with you to the end. I have enjoyed being with you with all of my heart-t. I h-hope we meet again. G-goodbye, my love." His head then dropped as blood began to rush from underneath him.

Is this the end of Specter? Find out in Chapter 9!


	10. Banishing the Demon

Deliver us from Evil

Yep, I still own nothing. Enjoy the chapter

Chapter 10: Banishing the darkness

Specter lay on the ground, the blood now stopping its original quick flow. The creature that was Raven had finally recollected itself. It had seen the swordsman attempt to attack Trigon. And then she saw Trigon kill him and bring about his end. Had Raven been in control, she would have been devastated. Her demon side, however, barely even knew what to make of this. It seemed to not care of the dead body. Specter was nothing more then some fool that got in the way. "Reckless," Trigon said," should have tried a little more tactical approach." "You will pay for that Trigon!" Beast boy yelled, his hands clutched into fists.

Trigon pointed his hand and them and said, "I'll play with you all later. I need to take down Raven. You can try to knock some sense into her, but I doubt that shall work." "Raven!" Starfire yelled out," pull yourself together! Look what he did!" "Fight it! Don't let yourself be overtaken!" Their efforts were futile. The beast just stared at Trigon, ignoring them. Driven by battle, the beast cared only about killing what lay before it.

The creature began to slowly walk towards Trigon; its claws extended and ready for battle. Just then, its foot hit the body that Trigon had shot. However, instead of ignoring it, the creature bent down to get a better look at the corpse. "Fine. Have a snack. Just a waste of time." Trigon remarked. The creature then moved a claw underneath the body and flipped it over. Specter's mask was loose, revealing a bit of skin. Curious, the beast slid its claw into the flap and pulled the mask back. "And what better way to begin a feast of human then with some brain food." Trigon once again remarked, this time releasing a laugh. The creature ignored the laugh and pulled the mask off of Specter. The beast now could see the dark haired face of Specter. The creature then caught a glimpse of his eyes, frozen open. The beast felt enchanted by the blue eyes, how they seemed deep and understanding even if frozen with death. Just then, something in the back of its mind starred up. At first it was small, but then it grew until the entire mind was eclipsed. "Noooo. Spppecter." They creature said, this time the voice now sounded human, but deep and broken up. "What?" Trigon asked. Just then, the creature fired an energy blast from its claw at Trigon. He was shot into the air and collided into the side of one of the platforms. "I'm back," the voice said. This time, while still sounding beast like, was now sounding more like Raven.

Trigon pulled himself from where he was blasted. A look of shock on his face also accompanied him asking, "Impossible! How did you manage to break the demon brain?" The creature just looked up at him; the gaze was the only answer he needed. "Very well Raven," he began," you may be in control. Of course, that will not be enough to save you!" he then flew straight at Raven. Raven lifted her new body's claws in front of her as Trigon delivered a punch. She avoided most of the damage, but was knocked back. She removed her arms then, only to receive another punch right in the stomach. She swung her claw at him, but he dodged it and delivered a roundhouse kick to her face. She staggered back and dropped to the ground, weak from the blows. "Since you resisted the demon for so long, you have no idea how to master the powers. Pathetic, where as I have unleashed the full potential of the demon powers." He then fired energy shot at Raven as she was getting up. She was once again knocked back down to the ground. "You should become a true demon. That way you can forget all about your friends, your mother, and even that smoking carcass that once was your boyfriend."

The creature shot up quickly and a roar echoed from its mouth. Raven then opened her mouth and fired another dark energy blast at Trigon. Trigon lifted his hand, and amazingly, the blast disappeared on making contact. "Please." Trigon stated. Raven then fried another beam, and then another. These blasts hit Trigon, so she then charged the rest of her energy into her mouth. She released it in the form of a giant energy beam that hit the area where Trigon was. When it hit, a huge cloud of smoke rolled over the area. As the smoke cleared, an energy blast then suddenly came from the cloud. Raven roared in pain as the blast hit her and knocked her back across the surface. From the cloud came Trigon, perfectly unscratched. "I have no time to allow this game to carry on," he began," time to say goodbye." His eyes then glowed a brighter color of orange as two beams of orange energy shot from them and into Raven. A painful roar was unleashed as she was pushed back along the surface. Finally, the beams stopped as she was right near the edge. Her demon body was swaying to the sides and ready to collapse. Trigon watched observed the creature's injuries and said, "Now, its time for you to go where I was sent to. Have fun!" With that, he fired a single orange energy ball from his hand at Raven. The attack hit dead on, and this time Raven wasn't going to survive. Her demon leaned back and fell over the platform's edge into the dark abyss.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as the body tipped over. Trigon turned to him and said, "Not to worry. All of you will join Raven and Specter as soon as I get my new energy." Just then, a brilliant glow of energy shot from the abyss. "What?" Trigon asked as the glow began to ascend. A ball of white then appeared as it passed the ledge and stopped over head. "This isn't the energy I crave. The feeling is entirely different. The ball then exploded in a dazzle of blinding white, causing the team and Trigon to shield their eyes. When the light settled, they unshielded their eyes to witness what lay before them. Hovering in the air, was Raven. But now she had changed. Her costume and cloak were back, but were now entirely white. Also, her eyes now glowed entirely white. Trigon, now completely dumbfounded about this, yelled out," Raven! You're dead! What are you doing back?!" But, Raven just hovered there, as though the question was never asked. "Answer me!" he yelled as he shot into the air and charged at Raven. He was just about to deliver a blow to Raven when she quickly kicked him right in the face. He was sent back into the ground at an incredible speed and hit the ground with enough force to leave a crater. He got up from the ground as Raven floated down in front of him. "I feel new strength in you," Trigon began," and you know what? It's stronger then what I've been fighting for. I'll just take that instead!"

He ran at her and delivered a punch, but Raven materialized behind him. He quickly turned and swung another punch, but Raven quickly dodged this one. She retaliated with a furry of punches to his midsection. When they ended, he staggered back, holding the area where the blows had connected. "I really don't have to make this easy for you!" he then yelled as he fired an energy blast from his hand. Raven knocked this away with her hand, much to Trigon's annoyance. He fired two more blast, but she knocked them away. He then fired a huge energy wave at her, but she moved to the side and dodged this attack. She then fired a dark energy blast at him, this one knocking him back due to the force. She then brought her hand down in a karate chop fashion and unleashed a scythe form of dark energy that also striked Trigon, resulting in an immense explosion that engulfed him. Trigon stood up from where he lay after the attack had stopped and look at Raven. Her eyes returned to there original color and she said," I bet it feels different when you're losing." "So, you finally talk to me. I was feeling lonely." Trigon replied. "You will be where I'm going to send you." Raven shot back. "Don't say things like that to me," Trigon said," I, your father, gave you a gift. The power of a demon." "It is sick and dark. No one should the power you owned and that I once had." "Yes, I am curious. How did you break my curse and rid yourself of demon energy?" Trigon asked. "Specter's death first freeded my mind from bondage of the demon," she began," then, when your beating me, I thought I was going to die. But, Specter's act of bravery in trying to save me raced through my head. The feeling of him raced through me, and I was able to become my true form that I have longed for. That is one freed from the power of a demon." "You disgust me. A demon's strength is one of great power. And you…you have disgraced it." Trigon said. "If you want it so bad, then you can have it!" Raven yelled. Her eyes then once again turned white as he hand now charged with dark energy. She then launched an energy blast at him, but this one had taken the form of the demon head she had when she originally mutated. "Why thank you." Trigon said as he prepared for the strike. When it hit him, however, it spun around him rapidly and hit him with electrical like bursts of power. "What did you do?!" he asked. "I charged all of my demon energy with positive energy," she stated," let's just say your in for something very painful." "No!" he yelled as the energy engulfed him. His body then started to break up, first from the legs and then started to move up. The team watched his body dissolve until there was nothing left of his physical form and the spiral ended.

"Good riddance, father." Raven muttered a she looked at the empty space from where he originally stood. She then turned around and looked over to where Specter laid. She walked over to his deceased body and knelt down beside him. "It was your help that freed me from my demon." She said as she looked at his face. The face of the person she loved. She then said," I still want you back in this world. And I think this will work." Her eyes then once again glowed white as she chanted unrecognizable words quickly. Specter's body then started to glow in a white outline around his body as the color started to return to his face. The dried blood around his body then started to flow back into the hole in his chest. When the final drop have rejuvenated blood had entered his wound, the hole then was covered with new skin. With this over, Specter started to cough as his lungs once again filled with air. He leaned on his eyes and looked around. "What was that?" he asked. "A regeneration spell," Raven began as her eyes returned to normal," one time use only. You need to have the body intact for it to work. Also, one has to be clean of no negative energy." Specter looked at her and said, "Thanks." "It is you I have to thank. You helped me beat him." Raven said as she leaned in and kissed him. As they parted, Specter got up and said," The demon is finally gone." "Yes," Raven began, "It is finally over." Just then, a rock structure at the end of the path opened up to revile a doorway. Specter turned to the others, who right now where a little confused at what was going on, said," Come on. We have to get this out of the way." Robin shook out of his shock and said," He's right. My watch says we only have seven hours left." "Yeah," BB said," normally I would be even more confused. But, due to everything that has happened so far, I can call this normal." The team then followed Specter and Raven through the door and out of the room.

What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 11!


	11. Sibling Rivalry

Deliver us from Evil

Due to some school-related events that are coming up, some of my stories will be coming in at a slower pace. But not too worry, I shall continue to supply you with new stuff.

As usual, I don't own anything.

Chapter 11: Sibling Rivalry

_The little girl jolted from her sleep. The covers remained wrapped around her as she looked around her room. There were her toys, her closet, and her dresser, yet nothing else. A tapping had awoken her a few seconds ago. Being as a normal six-year-old, she could assume it was some kind of monster. Yet, nothing seemed to be there. With her safety confirmed, she laid her head back onto her pillow. Just then, the same tapping noise was heard. She sprang up once again and turned to where the source had come from, her window. In front of the window was some kind of shadow. She moved her black hair from her eyes to try and see whom it was, but she couldn't make out who was there. The little girl then got out of her bed and walked over to her window._

_This time, there was not one shadow, but two. The three were hovering above the ground that was her familes' castle. Their faces were unrecognizable, but she noticed something on the middle one's clothing. It was her planet's sign, but with a spear jammed through the center. She had seen people like this. They also yelled things at her parents when they walked through the city. These people even had once stormed the throne room. They hated her parents, just as she hated them. Her mother and father, the king and queen, never paid attention to her. It was all about her little one-year-old sister. She never received any of their attention, there care, and she even thought they never loved her. Nothing would be her's, it would always be her little sister But, these people would take care of them. Would make them go away. With one hand, she slowly moved it to release the door's lock…_

The Titans continued their trek through the Slade's vessel. With only seven hours left, the team quickened their pace in order to reach where Slade was. They walked in silence for a while, but Beast boy spoke up and said" Who do you think we'll meet next" "Whoever it is" Robin began" we'll take them down." "There's a connection though" Raven stated" Dragon, Blood, and Trigon. They all had something to do with me, Cyborg, and Specter." "Its safe to say we have noticed." Robin stated. "Who do you think is next" Specter asked. "I don't know" Robin said" could be real or a clone." "We were the victors in our last battles" Starfire began" this one shall be a victory." "We're going to find out soon enough." Specter said.

The team had once again came to another door. This one however ha something on it. In the center of a circle there was a triangle. A green fire burned in it and the sides were etched in a gold color. The symbol, however, had a sword japed right through it. This gave off the idea that whoever saw this symbol probably didn't like this. "Hey Star, do you…" Robin began, but stopped as he looked at her. Her gaze was fixed squarely on the symbol and her mouth lay a gap. "Star, do you know this" Robin asked. "More then you could possibly know." Star said, her voice sounding strangely angry for some reason. "How do we get in" Specter asked. Just then, Starfire spoke out some kind of strange talk that sounded like gibberish to the team. As she finished, the door opened. Starfire walked in as Robin said" Looks as though Star figured that out."

The team entered the room and was suddenly hit with a case of déjà vu. The room's walls and floor were in some sort of purple color. Columns that appeared to be spiraling up held the roof. The ceiling had windows that showed the blackness of space and the distant stars that dotted it. A long red carpet stretched out from the doorway to the front of the front of the room. It led to a large throne that was in a color like that of gold. The symbol they had seen on the door was on top of the throne, though minus the sword. On the throne, there sat a girl. She appeared to be in her early twenties. Her hair was black and her eyes were purple. She wore a black jumpsuit with grey plating on the chest, arms, and legs. She looked at the team as a smile formed on her lips. "Thought I never would get to see you again, sister dear." She said "Blackfire." Starfire said, her eyes suddenly turning a shade of green that seemed to burn in her eyes.

"Starfire, I can't believe you. It had been six years and you still hate me." Blackfire said, noticing the anger in Star's eyes. "I wouldn't be kind to you. You tried to ruin our Tameran and sell me off for power." "Starfire, she isn't the real Blackfire" Robin stated" this could just be another clone. "No, no. It is the real me" Blackfire stated" clones may have been knocked up a to when they last met you, but I have aged. And, you have to say, twenty-four and I still don't look a day over from when we last fought." "The question on my mind is how do you get away from Gerlurper…gerlerpe…that thing you tried to marry me off to" she asked. "I wish I never had to think of that again" Blackfire replied" I had to live with that walking slime ball for the past six years. Finally, I killed him when the time was right. I hijacked one of his spacecraft's and went back to Earth, where I planned on finishing you off. Slade, however, got to me first and offered to train me for a while. I agreed and I stand before you even stronger then previously."

"We will test that." Starfire said as she walked forward. "I like hearing that. Just the two of us, and no one else." Blackfire said. She then snapped her fingers, which, while behind for no reason, did something. Purple energy bars shot up around the other Titans and then formed around the top. "Friends" Starfire shouted when she saw what was happening. "What's this" Robin asked. Specter drew his katana and clashed at the beams, but his weapon ricochet off. Robin drew out a hand laser and shot it at the beams, but barely penetrated the beams. "Looks like some sort of energy." Raven said. "Yes" Blackfire said, the team watching her as she slowly walked from the throne" its in fact enhanced Tameranian energy that's mine. I can control it remotely." "Let them out. They don't need to be in there." Starfire said. "If you want them out" Blackfire began, her eyes now glowing purple" you'll have to take me down"

She then fired a purple energy ball at Star, knocking her right over the Titan's cage and into the over head wall. "You'll have to do better then that." Blackfire said as she looked at where Starfire was pinned. Starfire grunted in pain and floated from where she was hit. She then fired her own energy blast at Blackfire, but she jumped away from it. Starfire glided straight ahead and then knocked her toward the throne with a swift punch. Blackfire quickly recovered before she hit the throne and hovered in the air. Blackfire then shot off a few quick fire shots of Tameranian energy at Starfire. Star moved at a quick pace, dodging the energy blasts. Blackfire then flew straight at her and delivered a sharp elbow to Star's stomach. Star retaliated with a kick to Blackfire's head. Blackfire then delivered a punch to Star as she sent in a swift uppercut.

Star then tried another swing at Blackfire, but Blackfire grabbed her punch and wrapped her hand around it. Star then tried punching her with her other fist, but Blackfire also grabbed this swing. Star the pushed back on Backfire as she pushed forward, the two struggling in this locked battle. "You still are not better then me. Sister, I'm shocked." Blackfire remarked. "Shut up" Starfire began" I don't need any of your comments. The only thing I need is you beaten." Starfire shot back. "I sense some anger issues" Blackfire stated" is this all about that little symbol on the entrance door. I really think its looks much better then our planet's old symbol." Starfire, now embroiled with rage" tried to knee Blackfire. She managed to quickly moved to the side and knock Starfire into the ground.

As she floated to the ground, Starfire got up and said" That symbol is an insult to our heritage and to our planet." "I now. The Fires of Vengeancewere odd, but an excellent group. Well thought out." "They were murderers and psychopaths" Starfire shot back. "The innocent little sister finally had a weakness. I take it you have problems with them." Blackfire stated. "You can say that" Starfire began" I may have been just born when they came to power, but I heard a lot about them. They were a group of Tameranians who opposed our families' kingdom. Those heretics left death and destruction in their wake. It was them who killed our birth parents." "Like I could give a rat's ass about them. May they rot in the ground like garbage." Star's eyes then became burning with green energy as she yelled out" You Germastilled" She then charged dead on at Blackfire, fists raised. Blackfire held out one hand and sent a stream of purple energy at Star. When it hit, she cried out in pain and dropped backwards onto the floor. Blackfire then came over and planted her shoe on Star's head, pinning her to the floor. "Really. I need better from you." Blackfire said as she looked down at Starfire. "I can't believe you would say such things about our parents. The people who cared for us and were killed in cold blood." Starfire said. "Sister, sister, sister. They never killed them." Blackfire said. "Then who" Starfire asked. Blackfire then leaned down, never taking her foot off of Star's head, and said two words that sent a chill through her" I did."

What is going on? Find out in Chapter 12!


	12. Fall of Royalty

Deliver us from Evil

I don't own anything.

Chapter 12: Fall of Royalty

"What did you just say" Starfire asked, her head still planted in the ground by Blackfire's foot. Shoe. "You heard me." Blackfire replied. "I did" continued to swim through Starfire's head. "It is not possible." She stated. "Don't deny it. It is the truth. And as they say, the truth will set you free." Blackfire said with a snicker. "You would have been only five years old. How could you of done it" Starfire asked. "I did it. I would do it again if I had the chance. " Blackfire shot back. Star then became smitten with anger. She turned her hands palm up at Blackfire and shot two energy blasts at her. She was shot into the air and came crashing down right on the throne. The seat collapsed as soon as Blackfire came down on it.

"I am sorry my dear sister." Starfire said as she got up and looked over at where he sister had crashed. Blackfire quickly jumped up at hearing this and said" Don't flatter me with your kindness" Blackfire then wiped some blood from her mouth and looked at the red streak on her hand. She laughed as she said; "Finally you show some backbone." "Forget about that" Starfire said" I just want to know what you are talking about." "Fine, fine, fine. I hate telling stories. I'm just not really good at…" Blackfire began, but was quickly interrupted when Starfire yelled" Just tell it." "Pushy. All right, here we go" Blackfire began" as you are well aware of, the Fires of Vengeance had opposed our royalty for a while. Along the way, they unleashed chaos and destruction wherever they went. Of course, do you know what there motive was" Starfire replied"No." "Correct. I mean, what are actions without purpose? You see, while our family was living high and mighty, many of the citizens had found out about different kinds of governing, where you vote form leaders and laws and so on. However, instead of trying to try a bloodless coup, they began a war that ended some time after our parents died. The attacks were just done out of fear that our parents would forget about the people and only do what was good for them." Blackfire said

"You still haven't answered my question." Starfire said. "All right" Blackfire stated" one night, a bunch of fighters decided to strike at the heart of the problem. Frankly, the king and queen." Starfire's mind then became racing with memories of them. Since she was only one, her memories were slightly blurry. But, she could remember her parents holding her and playing with her. They did care about them and she missed them dearly. "The group had no idea where their room was, so they ended up in front of my window. And you know what? I opened it." Blackfire said, her voice now become sharp and full of hatred. Starfire's face became twisted in shock at hearing this. "That's right" Blackfire said, upon seeing Star's face" I opened the window. I let them in. Next thing you know, the castle is in an uproar as our parents lay dead, side by side, due to the actions of an extremist group and their five year old daughter."

Starfire just couldn't believe all she had heard. Her sister and been involved in killing her parents. She didn't like her sister, what for all the things down to her in the past, but now she felt something she didn't want to feel. That was the feeling of extreme hatred. The kind where one wants the one who caused it dead. She felt it gripping her mind in a sort of death lock, which she quickly tried to get rid of. She did hate her sister, but still cared about her. She was the only family member, by blood, to be still alive. "I wouldn't believe this" Starfire began" this is a trick." "Believe it" Blackfire yelled. "I helped execute out parents' death"

"If that is the case then, there is something I want to know." Starfire said. "And what would that be" Blackfire asked. "Why did you allow that to happen" she asked. Blackfire shook her head and said" I would of thought you all ready knew." Starfire just looked at her in confusion. "You see" Blackfire began" before you came into my life, I had it all. But most of all, I had our parents love. They cared for me more then anything. I was their only love. And then, when I turned five, my life came crashing down." Blackfire's voice then started to crack up as though she was beginning to cry" by then, you were born. Our parents then shifted their attention to you. They completely forgot about me. It was always you, you, you. I was cast aside." Tears then began to slowly stream from her eyes as she fixed a cold gaze on Starfire. "I was all alone in the world. Love for me was all but taken away. And it was all because of you! I don't care if I am helping Slade wipe out an entire civilization! I just want you dead"

"Sister" Starfire began" I never knew." "Now you do." Blackfire shot back. "I am sorry if you felt alone. You may have gotten our parents murdered. The back of my mind tells me to eliminate you. Yet, I still want you in my life. You are my sister, and you…" "Silence" Blackfire yelled" You kindness can not amend for the pain you have caused me. The only thing that can finally make my life complete is to bring about your end" Blackfire quickly flew straight at Starfire and delivered a hard punch to Star. Knocking her off guard, Blackfire delivered a spin kick followed up with another punch. Starfire, holding her body due to the blows, backed slowly away from Blackfire.

"Why are you holding back" Blackfire asked. "I'm not." Star replied, slowly getting upright. "You are" Blackfire stated" you could of easily blocked those moves and countered. Them." "I just don't want to fight you." Star replied. "And why not" Blackfire asked. "I finally see the pain you have received over the years" she replied" there may have been a reason that our parents may of forgotten about you. It was wrong, but we can start over. You still have me and I care about you. We can be a family again." Blackfire let out a laughed and replied with" Oh, sister. This is way I hate you. You are too soft. You can easily be deceived. You can't come to killing someone. You are so pathetic. I think its time to finish this." She then sent a punch to Starfire, who blocked it this time. Blackfire tried again, but was again blocked and this time got punched in the face. "Come on, I know you can do better then that." Blackfire then grabbed Starfire and, still holding her, flew ahead quickly and brought Star crashing into the wall. She quickly flew away. As Star began to move from where she had been pinned. Star then saw her sister fired off energy shots at her. Starfire shot back at her with her own energy, the blasts hitting each other on contact. Just then, a huge beam of energy hit Star, causing her to scream in pain. An explosion of purple energy then occurred, engulfing the whole area in a flash of purple. When it cleared, Star now fell, face first to the ground. Her body had been hit by some scorch marks and her costume had some tears on it.

"This is just like the wedding" Blackfire said as she floated down and Star began to get up"except the other way around." "Star, get up and fight her" Robin yelled out. "I can't" Starfire began" she is my sister. I just can't." "Star, I know she is all you have left" he began" but you also have us. You can save her, but you have to fight her. If not, then you maybe could lose it all, your friends and your sister." "I've had enough of you." Blackfire said as her eyes glowed purple. Part of the energy beams then shot off like electricity and made contact with Robin. He screamed as he was hit and he dropped to the ground, but Beast Boy got him before he feels. "Stop that" Starfire yelled. "Don't worry. I can make those life threatening if you want to. I think giving one slight pain is only a delay from the coming death." "You wouldn't." Starfire said. "Oh, I would" Blackfire began" with just a flash of my eyes and your friends will be smoldering piles of ash. The only way to stop this is to ether kill who ever is controlling the energy or that person has to willingly halt it. An you know what, I am not going to give up willingly." Starfire just looked down at the ground and clutched her hands into fists. "You are weak" Blackfire stated" and it is going to get them killed. Robin was right. You will lose something dear."

"No" Starfire yelled. And then, everything that followed seemed to happen in an instant. Starfire's head shot up when she yelled and her eyes glowed with a fierce shade of green. Two beams of energy then shot from them and went straight at Blackfire. With little time to react, Blackfire could only watch the beams shot right into her chest and shot out the other side. With her heart pierced and blood now staining her clothes, all she could do was fall backwards and hit the ground, all life removed from her body. With her death, the beams around the teams' prison dropped, freeing them. "Thanks, Star." BB said. "Not now, Beast Boy." Specter said. He was motioning to Starfire, who had now knelt before the fallen body of her sister. "I am sorry for killing you." Starfire said as she placed a head on Blackfire's cold dead head. "But, I just reacted" Star began" I just couldn't risk losing people I care about die. But, I ended you life, the last of our bloodline. I hope you can understand the fact that I am sorry with every bit of my heart. I hope you meet our parents, wherever you go, and you can fix up your problems." During this time, Robin had walked over to Starfire. As soon as she stood up, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said"Star, I'm sorry." "I know how you fell. Losing a loved one." Raven said. Starfire turned to Robin and the team and said" Friends, you have always stood by me. But, do not feel sorry for me. This has gone on for so long and I never knew it. I hope that if I die, I will receive redemption." "Star" Robin began" you saved the lives of others. I knew you had to kill your sister, but maybe she shall she her errors. Maybe she'll be forgiven by her parents wherever she is." Starfire smiled and softly kissed Robin on the lips. "Thank you, Robin." She said. Just then, a door once again opened at the end of the room. "Another villain down, another door." Robin said. "Then let us see who awaits us."

Chapter 13 is coming soon!


	13. Fighting a Mirror

Deliver us from Evil

Sorry about the delays. I had some problems at school. But, I'm done with them and I have a new chapter for you. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Fighting a Mirror

_The same. That was what he thought of himself. The same as who he was modeled after. Everything about him was the same. His body, his mind, and his memories were all the same as the original. Oh, the memories he had gotten. He loved them. Yet, they were never his. They never happened to him. The happiness, sadness, anger, joy, and love was only felt by the original and not by him. He envied having his own memories. He wanted those, but would never have them. He was a clone, and would remain one._

_But, he could get his own identity. Some time after his creation, he had became aware of a dark side of the hero. A side the original had blocked away. A side that was so dangerous, so unmerciful, he could not contend with what could happen if it got lose again. That was perfect. He stole the equipment the original had locked away and became this evil. He fought the original, his allies, and even done some things that would be considered wrong. Of course, he had his own personality. He had become his own person. He was independent. And, finally, he had his own experiences…_

"And her we are," Beast Boy stated," what could be behind Door #5?" The team had finally gotten to the next door after what seemed almost forever of traversing the ship's corridors. In fact, it had only been an hour. "Who knows? Who cares? The only thing is we have to finish this off quickly and stop Slade." Robin said as he headed for the door. "What a minute," Specter said," before you go barreling in, you better think this over." "What do you mean?" Robin asked. "Think for a minute. Every door we went through had someone behind it who had a grudge with us." Raven said. "Yes, you are correct," Starfire said as she held up her hand," Let us see. First there was Blood Dragon, then there was Brother Blood, then Trigon, and most recently, Blackfire." She counted them off of her fingers: "So that means that either Beast Boy or Robin could encounter."

"It could be Terra. I'll handle her." Beast Boy said. "She may be preparing for the missile strike. It is most likely that it is Robin's turn." "So what?" Robin asked, "I can take down whatever lies behind that door." "Be careful though. Who knows what might be on the other side." Raven stated. "Just think for a minute Robin. Who could possibly be behind that door?" Starfire asked. Robin started to let the thoughts swim around in his head. He then said," There's Professor Chang." "No," Beast Boy said," he died a year ago from a heart attack." "He could have been cloned," Robin stated," but really, other then his tech, he isn't much of a threat physically. Then you have Slade." "Slade's monitoring this whole thing. He'd be too busy to try and settle your differences." Specter said. "Well, there could be…" Robin began, but was cut off as the door in front of them opened with a huge lurching sound. "Looks like we're going to find out." Robin finished. With his sentence done, the team journeyed into the new, mysterious room.

This time around, the room had taken on something of a very different taste. While the others had been either a room containing something recognizable, this one was incredibly unrecognizable. Frankly, it was the same thing the Titans encountered on a regular basis. The room resembled a warehouse; the one's with grey walls, pointed roof, and steel support beams. The room contained nothing, not even a single empty cardboard box or scrap of paper. Hanging lights gave off illumination of the entire room. "Looks like Slade finally ran out of ideas." Beast Boy stated. "It's now safe to say we can actually change villain possibilities from five to two hundred possibilities." Raven remarked. "How about I just safe you the trouble?" a voice then called out from the darkness. A figure then jumped from one of the upper steel beams and leapt to the floor. At first, he was covered in the darkness above the lights. But, as he landed a few feet in front of the Titans, they could finally get a look at him. His entire clothing was black, along with a tattered cape that was on his back. His mask was also black, but had a white skull in the front. He wore a belt that was grey and had a red x in the center. "Feels good to see everyone again." The figure then said. "Same here, Red X" Robin replied.

"How long has it been? About three years?" he asked. "That's right," Robin began," after that, you left town." "Really. And to think I should have been in better touch." X said. "We were better without your presence." Starfire stated. "So you say," X stated," but I heard some info from Slade that you had a little run in with another version with me. Or should I say, Robin got bored with playing hero." Robin didn't reply, but clutched his hands into tight fists. "That's right, isn't it? Made a comeback and went on a killing spree. I never killed someone. Tried, but didn't succeed. I always wondered what it's like to kill someone. You should really tell me about it, Robin?" "Are you here to fight me or to preach to me?" Robin coldly asked. "Very well," X stated, "I guess staling you for the fireworks isn't working." "You bet." Robin said as he walked closer to Red X. he then got into a fighting stance as he said," Who wants to start." "Ladies first." X remarked.

Robin charged at X right then. HE shot a quick jab right at X, but the villain managed to dodge it. Robin then shot in another jab, but X quickly dodged this blow. Robin then brought his leg up for a kick, but X grabbed his foot. He the said," Now, now, Robin. It appears as though age as slowed you down. But it's been better for me." He then tossed Robin in front of him. Robin recovered from this and then launched himself off the ground at X. he then sent out a fury of punches and kicks right at X. X, however, easily dodged these blows with incredible speed. Robin then sent in one finally punch, but X then strangely disappeared in front of him. "This is pathetic," X said, now being behind Robin. "I was expecting more strategy from you. Now its time for me to show my style."

Robin turned just in time to block a punch from X. X then retaliated with another swing to Robin's stomach. Robin caught this blow, but was knocked off his guard with a blow to the face. Robin then ducked under a high kick that X had sent at him and tried to hit him with a low kick. X jumped into the air and successfully got Robin in the right in the head with another kick of his own. As Robin moved backwards slightly due to the force of the blow, X got him with a punch right into Robin's jaw. He then got Robin with another punch to his chest. Robin staggered back a few feet, holding the area where X had most recently got him.

X then walked right in from of him. He looked down at the hunched over Robin and asked," Is that all?" "I never run out of tricks." Robin replied. Just then, Robin shot up his head quickly. The top part of his head got X right in the jaw. X held his chin as the part of mask around it changed from black to red. "You bastard!" he yelled. Robin rubbed his head as he replied, "Like they say, 'use your head.'" Robin then quickly moved in and delivered an uppercut to X's stomach. X then dropped to the ground on his knees as Robin quickly took out one of his throwing weapons and held the blade part up to X's neck. "Looks as though you are going to end my life." "Just making sure you don't try anything stupid," Robin said," I just have to know one thing?" "And what would that be?" X asked. "I always wondered who you were. Its time to finally find out. Let's see who the new Red X is." Robin then grabbed the flap of X's mask and pulled it off his face.

Robin through the mask to the ground and looked into the face of Red X. Of course, now he wished he hadn't. For the face now staring back at him, the face behind the mask, was his own. Everything about it was exactly like his own. Skin color, head shaper, and hair were all the4 same. The only difference was the eyes. This area around the eyes had no strip, so they could be easily seen. Except, these eyes were entirely black. "What is going on here?" Beast boy asked. "Surprised, aren't you?" X asked Robin as he looked up at him. Robin eyes were wide in shock, made irrelevant by his mask strip, but his grip never went off the bladed weapon he held to X's neck. "Well, long story short, Slade made a clone of you and I got lose, got some X tech, and had a party. I would like to go into more detail, but the leader is going to execute me. Get it over with." He then looked in surprise as Robin lifted the blade from X's neck and holstered it. X got up and asked," What is the purpose of that?" "I did that as repayment from the time when you helped me fight Chang/ Now we're even," Robin then laughed: "Besides, if your like me, then you want to see how far your opponent's ability can go." X laughed and said," Very well. Though I do have my own personality, thank you very much." The two then got into fighting stances as Robin said," Let's see who's the better man."

Meanwhile, the two fighters' were being watched. And the spectator's were not happy. "What is he doing!" Slade asked out loud as he slammed his fist down on his wheelchair's armrest. "I can never get anyone to finish the job." "Appears as though you made a slight mix-up when you created that thing." Terra stated. "It seems so," Slade began," so I better get this over with." He then turned his head to the shadows and said," I hope you will get this over with quicker then the other one is." "Don't worry," a deep voice called out," I can get rid of those two and the others in a flash. Then you can unleash your hell onto the Earth." "That is what I always like to hear from my help." Slade said.

Who is this new fighter? Find out in Chapter 14!


	14. Back with a Bang

Deliver us from Evil

I still don't own anything.

Chapter 14: Back with a Bang

Robin ran straight at Red X and delivered a kick right at X. X dodged this and attempted to land a blow at Robin. Robin blocked this attack and then delivered a punch of his own. X dodged this attack and grabbed Robin by the collar of his shirt. He threw Robin right into the room's side wall. As soon as Robin made contact with the wall, he looked up to see X jump into the air and aim his foot right at him. He jumped out of the way as X's foot hit the ground, causing pieces of the floor to fly out in all directions. Robin then caught X off guard and got him with a crunch right across his face. X retaliated with a swift uppercut into Robin' stomach.

X then moved away from Robin just then. He then leaned over and spit out a wade of blood and spit right onto the floor. "Nice one." X commented. "That why you stopped the fight?" Robin asked, holding his stomach. "No, just had to clean myself up." X replied as he wiped away some left over blood from the corners of his mouth. "I see," Robin said," I do have to say you are an impressive fighter. We are, in a sense, the same. But, I do have to say…" "What did you just call me?" X asked, his voice now touched with what seemed like extreme coldness. "I said we are the same. In the sense of you being a clone." "How dare you!" X then yelled as he lunged at Robin. Robin, completely unaware of what had happened, now was hit with a hard blow right across the side of his face. He then kneed him the stomach and finally, got him with a kick right across the head with sent Robin a few feet away and down on the ground. "Robin!" Starfire called out. "Its okay Star," Robin called back," I'm fine." "Never, never say that I am just like you." X said as he watched Robin slowly get up from the ground.

"I wouldn't say we are alike," Robin said," with you attacking a opponent who wasn't ready." "That's what I like to hear." X stated. "Why did you go ballistic after I said that?" Robin asked. "I never wanted to be as your equal." He replied. X then cracked his knuckles and said," After Slade let me out of my vat, I knew that this is what life was like. Of course, I had only your mind. I despised that, having to be just like you. I wanted to be my own person. I escaped from Slade and got hold of your Red X costume. Oh, how I enjoyed being my own man. I finally had my own dreams, wants, and personality. I finally was rid of you and could be grateful for it."

"So, why are you with Slade?" Robin asked. "Excellent question," X stated," you see, I still had you in my side. As long as you were around, I would nothing but your shadow. Slade then promised me what I have been waiting for. Stand by his side, and I get to wipe you off of the slate that is my life." "I presume that you have no regrets towards what Slade is planning." Robin commented. "Can't really say I have anything. Slade wipes out the human race and puts his own club of manufactured by products on the planet. I'm going to follow his orders and wipe you out and that's all I care about." "Taking Slade's orders." Robin said:" I thought you said you were your own man." "I am!" X shouted." I'm going to end this now! I may look like you, but my tech is different."

He then pointed his hand palm up and fired a red x from it straight at Robin. Robin quickly ran to the side to dodge the projectile. From where he originally stood, an explosion ensured. X then continued to fire of more of the explosive weaponry, but Robin continued to run from them. X then fired a new projectile, this time it got Robin in the leg. Instead of exploding, it caused a red glob to engulf his foot. Robin pulled at his leg to release his foot, but had no luck. X then pointed his hand once again at Robin and said," Maybe now you will finally die!" he then fired a exploding X right at Robin, which struck dead on and exploded. As smoke rose from where Robin was, X said," Looks like I won." His expression then changed from joy to shock as Robin's voice called out from the smoke: "Don't start counting your winnings just yet, X!" Robin then lunched himself from the smoke, his collapsible staff pulled out and extended out. He brought it right across X's head and made contact. As X moved back from the blow, Robin was now preparing to strike it down on him. X quickly brought out one of his x shaped throwing stars and blocked the staff. Robin then sent out as few jabbing motions at X, quickly blocked them. X then jumped into the air and threw his weapon at Robin, following that with two more. Robin's staff was slice din half by the first one, but he managed to dodge the others.

"You have done quite well." Robin stated as X landed. "As well as you." he replied. "It appears as though I can not call you my equal." Robin said. "Excellent," X said with a smirk," it seems as though you, the mighty Robin, have all but been able to see me as completely different from you." "You're right, X. Of course, I would never see myself as a criminal like you." "It's my way of life." X commented. "The way that I once journeyed is a hard path, X." Robin said. "Seems easy by my standards." "You may think so now," Robin began," but soon enough, your path will lead you down the road of murder. When you first kill someone, you will all but stumble onward soon enough. As your mind races with the memory of the one you killed, you will continue to murder, to try and clear your guilt. And as you go, the world that you sought to build for yourself shall all but crumble." "I make my own decisions from now on," X commented," I don't need your goals to guide me on my journey. And about murder, let's start with you."

Just then, a gunshot erupted from the shadows behind the two fighters. When the gunshot had started to slowly die done from the air, Robin's body was then knocked backwards as though an invisible force had knocked him away. With his thrown, Robin yelled as a squirt of blood shot out from the left side of his hip. As his body dropped, it was revealed that a very nasty looking hole had appeared where the blood had shot from. "What the hell!" X yelled out as he saw Robin hit the ground. Robin grunted as he place his hand to where the blood was slowly draining from as Starfire yelled out," Robin! I'm coming!" "Don't move," a voice from the shadows stated," so much as take one step near bird boy and I clip his wings, permanently." Footsteps where then heard slowly approaching. Then, from the shadows, a new fighter had emerged. He had a very strong built and wore a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His hair was black and his skin was a pale grey. A silver visor was wrapped around the middle of his head, covering his eyes. The eyepieces of the visor glowed with a very dark red color. His right hand was cover with a silver, metallic glove that had two barrels on the wrist, one of which was smocking. "Rancid!" Beast Boy yelled out. "That's right, kiddies. Johnny is back in the house." Rancid commented as he shot his fist in the air.

"Rancid!" X yelled out: "What the hell are you doing?" Oh yes," Rancid said as he looked at the injured Robin," Slade didn't like how you were doing, so he sent me in to take care of the pest problem." "I was just about to finish him off!" X shot back. "As I recalled," Rancid said as he walked over to him," You were just playing by his game of fighting a far fight." Rancid was now in front of X and looked down at him, form Rancid was a good foot and a half-taller then X. X was not intimidated by the height differences as he said," I was fighting honorably. I don't hide in the shadows like a cowered and bring a firearm to a fist fight." "Firearm? This is no mere firearm. This gun uploads to my internal energy and processes it into ammunition. It then lunches the energy in a bullet form." Rancid then fired off another shot from one of the gun's barrels. This one got Robin right in the arm, causing another shot of blood to erupt. Robin cried out in pain as he was hit by another shot. "I always get tired missing their vital on purpose. But, thanks to my new shades, I am guaranteed a one hundred percent chance not to miss." "You disgust me, Rancid," X began," you don't now how to fight like a man." "And you want to fight like a weakling, as Robin fights?" he asked. "No. I may have chosen a path of evil as you do, but I have principles." "Principles," Rancid sated," like I care for them. This is what I think of your principles." He then rammed both barrels into X's chest and fired both of them off at the same time. X was knocked backwards in the back wall and as he dropped to the ground, his chest was now smoking and he was losing blood fast. As he looked down at the wound slowly, he quietly said," I'm sorry, Robin. I hope we may fight again." His eyes then closed and his head dropped to his chest and his eyes closed.

"Now I have to wait for my barrels to charge up again. Little pisshead made me waste my most powerful attack." "Rancid! You bastard!" Robin yelled out. Rancid turned to see Robin slowly getting up. His arm wound was now wrapped up in a makeshift bandage and his chest wound, while still looking nasty, he had managed to isolate most of the bleeding with some meds from his utility belt. Rancid laughed at viewing this sight and said," This is priceless. Bird boy thinks he can stop me." "I can and I will." Robin said. "That isn't possible, you idiot," Rancid stated," you're losing strength, you can barely move, and you don't have a chance in hell to stop me." "Then let's see that. Fight me without your weapon. Be a man." Robin said as he got into a fighting stance. "I have a few minutes before it charges up. I suppose I can play along." Rancid said.

Robin then ran up as quickly as he could to Rancid and threw a punch at him. Rancid then quickly moved away from Robin, but it seemed as though he had disappeared. He appeared now behind Robin. He hit him in the back of the head with the side of his hand. "Seems as though I was right. You can't possibly win in your state." Robin then quickly turned around and tried to punch him again, but Rancid pulled his disappearing act and delivered a hard kick to Robin's side as he materialized behind him. As Robin feel to his knees, Rancid stated," If you're wondering why I can move so fast, Slade gave me some adrenaline boosters that supercharged me. I'm now faster, stronger, and better then you." Robin then got off of the ground and tried yet again to punch Rancid, but Rancid had ducked the blow and got Robin right in the stomach. Robin cried out in pain as he once again dropped to the ground. "Why don't you just give up?" Rancid asked. "I wouldn't give up to the likes of you." Robin stated. Rancid then backed away from Robin and said," Whatever, my weapon is charged and ready. I'm just going to back up a few feet since I don't want to get any of your innards on my clothes. Have to look good for the new world order."

"Robin!" Starfire yelled out as she flew off the ground and went straight for Rancid. "Starfire!" Beast Boy yelled. But, it was too late, for just as Star sent a punch right at Rancid, he caught her fist. Her then brought up his foot and got her right in stomach. She fell to the ground as Rancid grabbed her and held her up, his arm wrapped around her neck and his cannon rammed under her mouth. "This is just too cute. The birdie had a girlfriend." Rancid said. "Leave her out of this." Robin said. "Don't worry," Rancid said as Star struggled against his hold," you won't worry about her once I blow her head off her shoulders." But, as he prepped his gun, Robin had all ready formulated a plan. He drew one of his throwing weapons and was arming it as he said," Please let me win this." He then threw it in an instance and then, as if by luck or chance, the blade got Rancid right in the left lens of his eye. Rancid screamed out in surprise as he threw Starfire to the ground. "You bastard!" he cried out: "How dare you! No one does that to me!" He then aimed his gun as he then said," You think that will do you any good? I still have one good eye." "There's more to this attack." Robin then commented. Rancid then suddenly yelled out once more, but now then was cut off. He then feel backward as it was revealed that a x shaped throwing star was lodged in his back. "Thank you, X" Robin said. "I thank you, Robin," X commented from the other side of the room," At least someone got to die. But, my energy is gone now. I have to leave this world. I may have been playing possum, but Rancid's attack is still killing me. This is our final good bye." Then, as the copy of Blood Dragon had done, he closed his eyes as his body dissolved into a clear, blue liquid.

The other Titans quickly ran over to Robin and Starfire, who was now recovering from the attack. Raven got over to Robin, and in no time, healed his wounds with her telekinetic powers. "Thanks." Robin said. As he got up. "No problem." Raven replied. "Great job, Robin." Beast Boy said. Star then ran over to Robin and grabbed him in her arms. "I am sorry Robin," she said as she kissed him on the neck," I am sorry IO nearly got us killed." Robin, who was now trying to breathe, said," It's okay. Star. It's fine. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be still alive." Star let go of him and said," Thank you, Robin. I am just glad you are still here." Robin kissed her and said," Don't worry. I wouldn't be dying here." "None of us will," Specter said,' by the way, you better check the time. "Good idea." Robin said as he glanced at his watch. He looked in surprise at realizing that the watch's LCD was now blank. "What's going on?" Robin asked. "You losers," Rancid said, his voice now sounding cracked and faint," Slade lied about the whole twelve hours thing. In fact, your watch was in fact two hours and thirty minutes late." "You mean we only have thirty minutes left!" Beast Boy said in shock. "You bet. Thirty minutes and the human race is going to go bye bye." Rancid replied. At the far end of the room, the walls slid apart to reveal a doorway. "Looks like Slade wants some fun," he began," go Titans. Doesn't matter anyway." Rancid's voice then was followed by a quick gasp of air, and then silence. "Let's go, team. We may have little time, but we have done the impossible before." Robin said. "You got it, Robin," Beast Boy stated," This time, Slade is going down." The team then quickly ran i9nto the doorway and to where Slade resided.

Will the Titans succeed? Find out in Chapter 15!


	15. Extinction on the Horizon

Deliver us from Evil

Chapter 15: Extinction on the Horizon

I don't own anything.

Slade leaned back in his wheelchair, his only hand drumming on the armrest. His gaze moved around the control room's walls. He noted how the steel was clean and free of any imperfections. 'Just as my new race will be.' Slade though to himself. How he had waited for this moment for so long. How he had spent so long preparing for the power he was to receive. Anticipation raced through his head as realized how the Titans had not yet entered the room. "Excellent," Slade said," this day just keeps getting better and better." "And soon enough, it will be you're finest. Terra stated as she stepped from the shadows.

"I am glad to hear you are still loyal to completing my dream." Slade said. "I just want to see the world in a new light." She replied. "Of course. Humanity has all but lost the reason for its existence. When my new species comes too as soon as I unleash my holocaust, I can finally have my utopia born." He then turned his head to Terra and asked," Will you still remain with me as this continues?" "Until the day I die, master." She replied, turning her head and meeting his gaze with her own. "You broke that promise once." He stated. "That was when I was foolish," Terra shot back," now, I see the truth." "Very well. If you please, let us begin our plan." "Yes, master. Terra said.

Just then, she was lowered into the floor as the floor where she stood went into the ground. Slade, meanwhile, looked at the control panel that lay in front of him. He observed the statistics screens, which showed positive on all fronts. He then turned to a screen that showed the missile that would be fired at the moon. In the shape of a glove, Terra would control it and send a surge of power through it to destroy the moon. He then pushed a button and another screen showed him the blackness of space and the brilliant glow of the moon. "Pity such a thing of beauty must be done away with." Slade said to himself. He then called out, "Terra, head towards the movement control platform." Below him, the sound of a door sliding open was heard and Terra stepped from it. She then walked on a pathway that went up a few feet of the ground and somewhat over half the room's length. She then stooped as she came to a circular platform at the walkway end. "Launching the missile. " Slade then said as he pushed a flashing red button.

The missile, resting in its holding area, suddenly hummed as soon as Slade hit the start button. The wall in front of it opened up, revealing a circular entrance into space. The energy thrusters in the back then fired on as the weapon left the cylinder chamber. As soon as it got into the vastness of space, The engines then stopped. "Terra, its your turn." Slade stated. Terra shook her head as she clutched both of her hand into fists. Her eyes then glowed yellow, which soon caused her whole body to turn yellow. The platform under her then turned the same color as she did. Meanwhile, the missile outside then became yellow itself. Terra then outstretched her arm as she focused her energy. The missile began to move towards then moon, guided by Terra's energy. Terra then outstretched the fingers of her closed fist, the missile's fingers then doing the same thing. With the moon in sight, Terra's glow then became brighter. The missal's fingers then closed over the moon. Pieces of the surface broke off as the moon's fingers closed over the moon until the stopped, finally getting a good grip on it.

"Perfect, now Terra, comm…" Slade began, but never finished. A throwing star came out of no where and right towards his mask. Sensing this, he quickly moved his head away as the weapon struck the far wall behind him. Terra stopped glowing as she heard the weapon strike. "Don't even try it Slade." A voice called from the right side of the platform Slade was looking from. Terra and Slade turned their heads to see all ready to fight, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Specter. "And here they are, the Teen Titans," Terra began," how great." "I see as though Cyborg is not with you. Must have lost. I can believe so. The whole lot of you are weaklings." Slade commented. "We don't have time for this Slade," Robin began," we're here to end this." "Your plan for domination will end." Starfire said as she charged her starbolts. "You are too late. My plan will still go on." "It will not. You shall fall and humanity shall not be destroyed." Raven shot back. "Its over, Slade. Your ideals were failures." Specter said as he drew his katana. "My goals are perfect! Its humans who are failures!" He yelled. "For years, I watched as humans murdered, polluted, and harmed everything around them. I never though humans could become obedient to being told not to do evil. I thought of you, Robin, and Terra to being a hope for obedience and order in this world, but it didn't work. Instead of treats or convincing others, I shall bring about new order to this world."

Beast boy was not listing to any of this happening. His gaze was focused on Terra. She was the one he cared about. She was the one he loved. He wanted her back in his life. Now, he saw her as humanity's destruction. "Terra! Don't do this!" he called out to her. She looked down at him, but didn't respond. "You can fight this," he said as he walked closer to her," don't give in." "She wouldn't listen to you. She has chosen a new path to follow." "This is not the way she would of gone hadn't it been for you." "For me? I just told her what I know. She decided on her own. Isn't that right, Terra?" Slade asked. "That is correct. I was better off without the Titans. This is the truth I want. The power that desire." She stated. "Stop this, Terra!" BB yelled. "Enough of this." Slade said. :" At this rate, my plan wouldn't continue." His finger then quickly hit three buttons. With that, a wall then started to fall from the ceiling and was beginning to lower itself in front of where Terra was going to utilize her powers. "Terra!' Beast Boy yelled. He ran at a quick pace towards the side of the room, which was going to be cut off. He then slid underneath the falling barrier as soon as it came down.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled as he saw BB slid under the wall. "Love is such a harmful thing," Slade said," it seems like the greatest thing in the world. But, when you lose it, you try to get it back, which is futile. I can't wait to see how your friend looks after Terra wipes him out." "Let them out, Slade!" Robin yelled. "Can't do that," he said," I shall not allow you to crush my dreams. Your only option is to engage me in battle." "Sorry, Slade. Thing is we don't fight cripples." Specter said. "Don't worry, I plan ahead." Slade said as he descended into the floor. The side of the platform that was facing the Titans then opened. A sound of metal hitting metal was heard approaching them from the doorway. Soon enough, the source of the sound came into the room's light. Slade's head was seen, but the rest of him was changed. His body now was about seven feet and made of steel. The steel was black and silver, with orange lines running down the shoulders, legs, and chest. An orange S was placed in the center. The metallic hands then came up as one of the fists slammed into the palm of the other. "Like my new battle armor? I mad it just for the occasion." "That walking tin can wouldn't help you out." Raven said. "We have defeated all of your machinery before. This is no different." Starfire said. "Oh, but it is." Slade replied.

Beast Boy, meanwhile, jumped back up as soon as the barrier behind him closed. He looked up to see Terra jump from her platform and land on the ground. "Why did you come here?" she asked. "I came to save you." "Save me? You will need to be saved after I am done with you." She then yelled out as she glowed yellow again. The walls of where the two where broke away, revealing mounds of earth integrated into either side. The floor then shifted to reveal more rocks and soil. "Slade prepares for everything." She said as she ripped off a piece of the wall and tossed it at Beast Boy. He quickly transformed into a cheetah, quickly running away from the projectile. Terra quickly shot off three more attacks, but BB managed to dodge them as well. Terra then lifted her hand as a mound of Earth shot BB up into the air. She then sent two columns of Earth from the walls and headed to where Beast Boy was. He changed immediately to a falcon and flew away from the attack as the two earth mounds striked each other. Terra shot up the dirt into a cloud, disorientating BB's vision. BB dropped to the ground as Terra lifted a pointed rock and sent it hurdling right down on BB. BB, reacting at the last second, rolled away from the rock as the dust settled.

"This is a fight. Try and hit me." Terra ordered. "I wouldn't harm you." He stated. "And why is that?" she asked. "Don't you see? I care about you so much." BB said as he walked towards her. "I don't want to her it." Terra said. "You have to," he began," for three years, I have mourned your death. I hated myself for failing to protect you. I want you and me to be together." He was knocked backwards as a mound of Earth knocked into him. "I don't need your lies. I will have you dead and the world reshaped." Terra said. "I see your case," Beast Boy stated," you have to see my feelings for you. You don't have to finish me off." But, his words didn't reach Terra. She lifted many small rocks of the ground and quickly sent them at him. BB screamed as the rapid projectiles striked his body. Then, two pillars soil quickly shot from the ground and striked him. This was followed up with a wall of dirt that knocked him into the far wall. Terra laughed as she looked at his state. "How pathetic. Slade told me of how weak you are." "Slade can burn." BB shot back. Terra then lifted a huge boulder from the ground and aimed it straight at BB. "I hope you have some last words." She said. "I do," he began," the Terra who still ermines in you will want to hear these words." Terra then fired off the projectile at BB. With the rock mound quickly coming right for him, BB yelled out, "Terra! I love you!"

Is this the end of the team? The finale will come next chapter.


	16. Killer turned Savior

Deliver us from Evil

Here is the final chapter of this story. Enjoy! And yes, I still don't own anything.

Chapter 16: Killer turned Savior.

During the time BB ha chased after Terra, the Titans had now begun their battle against Slade. As soon as they fought this battle, they knew this was different then the other fights they had encountered. Robin lunched himself at Slade and delivered a kick to him. Slade caught his foot with the body armor's metallic hand and threw him away. Specter slashed at Slade with his katana. However, Slade saw his charge and rammed him away with a shoulder charge. Robin then drew his birderang and Specter drew his throwing knife and tossed them at Slade's head. Slade brought up his arms quickly and the two throwing weapons harmlessly bounced off of the plating.

Starfire was hovering in the air as she waited for Slade to drop his guard. She then launched starbolts from her hands at Slade. Slade barely moved as the starbolts made contact. He didn't, however, show any sings of pain. Raven then hovered next to Star and shot out a beam of dark energy. This didn't even phase him still. The two then increased the energy of their attacks. When the energy blasts now made contact, an explosion then was unleashed. When the dust cleared, there still stood Slade, his armor remaining unscratched.

"Looks like you have some new tricks." Raven stated. "Oh, that is just the half of it." Sale said. "There must be more to this charade." Robin inquired. "There is. I always carry a backup plan." Slade's hands then became charged in green energy as he leapt into the air. He brought down these charged fists right towards Robin, who jumped out of the way at the last second, but was sent back into a wall by the resulting shockwave. "Wait a minute. That was Dragon's move!" Specter yelled. "You are correct," Slade stated," I took the liberty of injecting into myself the genetic codes of those I thought had the better skills. Excluding those weaklings X and Rancid, the other powers I have work quite nicely.

As he had finished, Specter had leapt into the air and was going to bring his sword down on him. Slade then turned his head and his only visible eye turned a bright red color. Specter then was hit with red electricity and dropped to the ground. Raven then telepathically ripped off a panel form the wall and hurled it at Slade. Slade knocked the panel aside and fired an orange energy ball at Raven. Raven was sent hurdling into a wall and then hit the ground as soon as the attacked contact. A stream of green energy then hit him from Star's eyes. Star yelled," You shall not succeed," as she increased the power of the attack. Slade then shot forth a rapid stream of purple starbolts that made contact with Star and shot her out of the air. "Looks like I shall succeed." Slade said as he watched the other team members got up and got into fighting stances. "You really should give up." He said. "We wouldn't lose to the likes of you." Robin replied. "Pity," he said," since I shall bring about my new world order." He then turned his head towards the barrier that separated them from Beast Boy and Terra and said," Speaking of which, I wonder how our tow lovebirds are doing?"

Had Slade been there, he would have seen his answer. BB had just yelled out to Terra his true feelings to her, as the boulder was about to crush him. He closes his eyes, waiting for the rock to flatten him against the wall. He waited for what seemed like an hour until he opened his eyes. The boulder was hovering a few inches from his head. He was questioning what was going on until the boulder dropped. Clear from few, there stood Terra, her hands dropped to her sides and her expression showing utter shock. "You love me?" she asked. "Yes, I do." BB answered as he got up from the ground. Terra's eyes then filled up with tears as she dropped to her knees and threw her hands over her head. "This isn't right!" she screamed: "You despise me. I am to bring about humanities demise. You can't still care for me as you do!" "But I do. I know the real Terra still resides deep within you." BB said. "I can't do that. I mean nothing to you. I don't deserve your love." Terra said. Beast Boy walked over to her and looked at her body, overcome by sadness and disbelieve." "Terra," Beast Boy began," I know how you were overtaken by Slade. How he turned you over to his side. Now, you have become the person to bring about Earth's destruction. And yet, I still have my feelings for you. And they still stand as they are. We can end this Terra. You can decide now to not be a part of this plan. Just remember that even if you chose the wrong decision, I still love you. So, what are you going to decide on?" Terra then looked up at BB, her eyes staring into his. She knew what she had to do. Her eyes glowed yellow as a huge rock lifted of the ground. Beast Boy at first thought it was for him, but just then, it was lunched into the barrier, breaking it and exposing a large hole. "So," Terra," are you going to help me take down Slade?" "Let's go." BB said with a smile. Terra smiled back as the two walked through the opening.

Slade had just finish asked his question when the huge rock shot right in front of him and hit the far wall. He turned his head to see the outline of a large hole through smoke. "Strange." Slade said as he watched the smoke settle. He then saw BB and Terra emerge from the smoke. "Terra! You were suppose to finish him off!" he yelled. Just then, a small stone shot from behind Terra and got him right in the head. "Do it yourself, you cowered." She said. "You bitch!" he yelled. "I will not help you bring about humanity's end. It took someone special to help me see my errors. Now, its time for you to pay." "Looks as though we have the upper hand." Beast Boy said. "Six against one isn't a far fight. Just give up." Specter said. "I can beat you with the powers of this suit." Slade said as he pointed his hand out to fire an energy blast. But, nothing came out. "What is this?" he asked as he flipped up a monitor on his suit. On the screen, an icon of Cyborg appeared, flashing the victory sign and yelling," Boo Yah!" over and over again. "What is this!" he asked. "It appears as though Cyborg sent out a virus into your net before he blew himself up," Raven began," it just got here and shot for anything robotic!" "He cut off my power reserves and cut my armor strength in half!" "Looks likes your worrying now." Beast Boy said. "This proves you of what a cowered you are," Starfire began," you target people like Terra and brainwash them because you can't fight on your own. You also us that suit to utilize the powers of others. You are nothing but a cowered who had no abilities what so ever." "This is it Slade! You are going down!" Robin yelled.

With that, he leapt into the air and delivered a hard blow to Slade's head. Slade was knocked back as Specter then rushed at him with his katana drawn. He slashed it upwards, cutting off Slade's robotic arm and dropping it to the floor. Raven and Starfire then shot their energy attacks at Slade, both of the attacks combining and leaving a hole in the middle of his suit. BB turned into a T.Rex and knocked Slade into the air with a swing of his tail. As soon as he was in the air, Terra grabbed a huge boulder from the room behind her and tossed it at Slade, which knocked him right into the ceiling over the control console. He then fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"It's over Slade!" Terra yelled. "No it isn't." Slade said as his robotic body dragged himself over to the control booth. He then brought his hand crashing down on a yellow button in the center of the booth. A loud buzzing sound was then heard echoing throughout the room. "What is this?" Starfire asked. "A last resort program," Slade said," I did remember to install a remote detonator in the missile. The moon will be destroyed and humanity is still going to be wiped out. I at least will see both of us fail then just one." His body then gave off one last final laugh as it fell silent to the floor. "We have to stop this!" Robin yelled. But, Just then, a mound of steel then engulfed him. "Robin!" Raven yelled as more steel then engulfed her, Specter, and Starfire. "Terra?" Bb asked as he saw steel come out of the ground and slowing begin to engulf him as well. "Escape pods. I hit the button before any of you saw. You be back on Earth in five minutes." Terra stated. "What about you?" Beast Boy asked. Terra smiled and answered," This is my fault. I have to solve it. I love you Beast Boy." "Terra!" he yelled as the last of the escape pods walls engulfed him. The pods then fell through holes in the floor, which sent them through ejection tunnels and then into space, where emergency thrusters where helping head towards Earth. "At least Slade put the pods around this area. Either that then we all would be gone." Terra said. She then quickly ran over to the activation platform and said to herself, "I hope this works." She then glowed with an incredible brilliance of yellow. Outside, the glove missile did the same and let go of the moon. It then turned around and now pointed itself at the spaceship. Terra then yelled as her glow then enshrouded the entire room. A she did that, the glove then shot forward with and unheard of speed and then grabbed onto the ship. As the shield around the ship collapsed, The ship then was engulfed in energy as the glove made contact. The energy collapsed into itself, and then unleash a dazzling explosion.

The sun was just beginning to climb over the city horizon as five steel pods entered the atmosphere. They then came crashing down near a platform that was looking out onto the city,. The front's then blasted open as the team members stepped out. "Terra saved us." Starfire said. "And the rest of humanity." "We have finally achieved victory." Specter said. "For us, maybe." Raven said as she looked ahead. The others looked to see Beast Boy at the edge of the platform, looking at the rising sun. "Terra." He said to himself. The feeling of wanting her gripped him tightly as a tear rolled down his check. "Beast Boy.." Robin began, but was cut off as a flash was seen overhead. Immediately, BB jumped out of the way as a rock fell right where he was standing. He walked forward towards the rock, but backed away as the front section fell to the ground. There, encased in this piece of earth, was Terra.

Her eyes were, closed but opened in surprised and her mouth gasped for air. Her body then began to fall, but BB held out his arms and caught her. As she helped her up, she said," I'm glad to see you." "As well as I am." BB said as he got her in a deep, passionate kiss. As they broke away, Terra said," I always wanted that." "Well, I'm glad I could finally do that. And here, where I first tried to tell you my feelings." "Your dream had now come true. We can finally be together." Terra said. She then noticed the Titans looking at her. She walked towards them and said," Listen, know what I did was wrong. I know it will be hard to forgive me. I will accept whatever you have for me." The team just looked at her, and then began to walk towards the road. Robin then turned his head and said," We're heading back to the tower. You coming?" terra smiled and asked, "You mean it?" "You are still our friend no matter what." Starfire said as the others stopped. "We want you back on the team." Specter said. "You did some bad things. But what you did proved to us that you are still a member of the Titans." Raven said. "Thank you." Terra said. "We'll meet you back at the tower and then we'll get you a room." Robin said. "Great, I get to move again." Specter said as the team headed off down the road. Beast Boy turned to Terra and asked, "Are you coming?" "One second." She said. She reached to her chest and pulled off the metal S that was there. She then turned around and threw it into the air. "That ends my old life." she said. "And the beginning of another." Beast Boy stated.

That ends this FF. My next work will be coming soon. See you then.


End file.
